Vampire in Distress
by Amber Hart
Summary: Edward is having trouble adjusting to the "new and improved" Bella. Set after Breaking Dawn. I know the summary tells you nothing, just read the story!
1. Grocery Shopping

**Chapter One: Grocery Shopping**

"Alright, I'm leaving!"

Edward was instantly at my side with a concerned look. "Do you really have to go?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "It's grocery shopping, Edward. Yes, I _really_ have to go."

I walked out of the cottage and through the woods, leaving a bewildered Edward standing in the doorway. He really needed to get used to the fact that I wasn't human anymore. I had been a vampire for at least five years now, though I really couldn't keep track. You would think that's enough time for him! Men….

I hopped into my Ferrari and started the engine, grimacing as I heard how beautifully the engine purred. Yes, it was the perfect car, but similar to Edward's problem, I couldn't get used to the fact that I was no longer driving my truck. It was the best car for me and I had loved it. Once I had proof that he Edward sabotaged it in order for me to use one of his more expensive cars, I would avenge it. But, for now, I would just patiently drive to the grocery store and ignore the people staring at my amazing yet very annoying car.

I parked in the one of the closer spaces to the store, even though I really didn't need a space that close, I actually enjoyed walking far distances. It was merely for the reason that it would seem a bit strange for a car to be parked far away when there were only about ten cars in the lot.

Alice had dressed me this morning and once I walked into the grocery store I realized what a big mistake that was. She had begged and pleaded, insisting that I don't wear clothes that look nice on me, and eventually I gave in. Now, I was cursed to be oogled at by the male population of the store. I tried my best to keep my cool. I calmly walked my cart through the store ignoring the immature whistles that seemed to follow me wherever I went.

We really didn't need much from the store, mainly things for Renesmee like clothes. She seemed to be growing out of almost every pair of clothes she was given, leaving me at the store fairly often. I picked out fifteen shirts and ten pairs of pants, hoping that would last long enough. I had made sure this time to get several sizes of clothing instead of just one.

I pushed my cart up to the register, looking like a mother of five rather than one, with all of the different sizes of clothes I had picked up. The man at the register frowned at the overflowing amount of clothes I had bought, but once he saw my face, his expression had completely changed.

"W-will you need me to help you to your car?"

I smiled, trying to seem polite despite my hatred of the look he was giving me right now.

"No thank you, I can take care of it myself."

I moved quickly towards the exit, but he beat me there.

"It's no trouble at all, really! You look like you could use some help."

I frowned, wishing this pushy man would leave me alone; he was starting to remind me of Mike Newton.

"Please just let me go to my car, I can do it myself."

He blocked the door from me and shook his head; he really was a persistent one. All of a sudden he fell to the hard, linoleum floor, revealing a man standing behind him with a mixture of anger and disgust lining his face.

"She said to leave her alone." He said coldly.

I stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do. Finally I managed to open my mouth.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Please review! Yes, I know it's not very long and it's rather boring, but it's only the beginning so don't be discouraged! Much more is coming up!**

**Also, for the readers of my previous story, I apologize for not finishing it. I wasn't sure where I was going with it and I kind of just blanked on ideas. For this one, I know what I'm doing, but if the readers don't like it, I'll stop or change it so that it's more appealing.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Edward the Carebear

**Chapter Two: Edward the Carebear**

Edward looked up at me, his face hard.

"Well?" I asked, impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He stepped over the cashier's body and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice saw that you were going to be in trouble so I came to help you."

I sighed. "What exactly did Alice see?"

"She saw exactly what I saw when I arrived not too long ago; that idiot keeping you from getting to your car. Who knows what he could've done to you! You're lucky I was here."

I scoffed and pushed him off of me.

"Thanks Edward, but I can take care of myself."

His eyebrows furrowed and he put his hands on his hips, looking a lot like an angry housewife.

"Really, Bella? And what have you done that proves you can take care of yourself? Ran straight into the clutches of a dangerous vampire? Jumped off of a cliff? Tried to sacrifice yourself in the middle of a war? Gotten preg-"

"That's enough!" I said cutting him off.

Lots of shoppers had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. I dragged Edward out of the building and into the car.

"Now," I said calmly, "may I remind you that if it weren't for you, none of those things would have happened. And though they all were terrible and dangerous, everything turned out all right in the end."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you again."

"I don't want anything to happen to you either. That's why it's great that we're both vampires now! We'll be okay as long as we're together."

He nodded slowly.

"I see what you mean. Don't worry; I completely understand what you want me to do."

* * *

The next morning, the cottage was in ruins. I was trying to calm down Renesmee whose doll was impaled by a glass shard from one of the windows. Meanwhile Edward was running around, trying to clean the place up so it could be put back together.

Edward and I had gone straight home, and then decided that after Renesmee was put down to sleep, we should go to the bed. And there was only one thing two vampires could do in a bed. Like Emmett and Rosealie had predicted, we went too far.

I fixed the doll up for Renesmee and sent her off to go play with it in what used to be her room. Then I went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Now, _that_ was fun, wasn't it?"

He laughed and kissed my head, then went back to cleaning.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's okay, I can do this myself."

I shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Alright then, I'm going to go hunt."

He suddenly turned around and almost flew over to me. I laughed at how dramatic he was about it.

"What is it?"

He looked at me with the same eyes as last night.

"I'm going with you."

I looked into his eyes, seeing a pool of liquid topaz before me.

"You're fine, Edward. I'm the one that needs it."

I stepped towards the door again and he matched my step exactly. I got a little frustrated at this point. He wasn't going to give up on this 'Bella is a fragile human' charade easily. I burst out of the door, zooming into the forest. He followed me of course, but he couldn't quite match my speed.

He didn't believe I could take care of myself because I had been human for so long. I needed to do something to prove to him that I could...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright, this chapter isn't too long either, but I've been busy and figured I needed to post something before people attacked me. .**

**Thank you, thank you for reviewing and favoriting! I love you all so much! Keeping reading and reviewing, I need lots of help to make this story all that it can be! I might make a poll on my profile, so look out for that. **

**Chapter three should be up soon. I'm not promising anything, because I have school and homework piles up. **

**Enjoy!**


	3. Strangers Have the Best Candy!

**Chapter Three: Strangers Have the Best Candy!**

I ran faster and faster, cursing everything that I ran past. I should've been cursing myself for letting things get out of hand like this, but scapegoats were much easier. How did things get out of hand? One second we're the happy newlyweds, the next we're playing a strange game of cat and mouse, where the cat doesn't want to hurt the mouse, but keep everyone else in the world from even touching it. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on or what I was going to do about it, but I had to think quickly or else this would go on forever.

First things first…

I suddenly stopped running and moved slightly to the right. A huge wind blew by as Edward zoomed a few miles ahead of me. Eventually he would realize I wasn't in ahead of him anymore, but by that point I'd have a wide head start. I turned and started running the other direction.

I knew that something had to be done about Edwards's odd behavior, but I didn't know how to prove myself able to handle tough situations. Maybe the secret was not thinking too hard about it. That's usually how I get into tough situations isn't it? By not thinking?

I kept running, but slowed my pace to a human jog. I hadn't realized until just that moment as I looked around me, that I had run all of the way to Port Angeles. I laughed to myself as a walked slowly down the familiar streets. I had almost gotten into big trouble here twice. Edward had rescued me here only one time. I cringed remembering his voice in my ear when I had already been so broken. I had been nearly insane back then.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Don't think, don't think…. _I repeated this mantra to myself as I kept moving down the street. Whistles followed me as I jogged and I knew why. Obviously becoming a vampire had an effect on my appearance so my bra size had increased a cup or two. And I'm sure it wasn't helping that I hadn't even thought to put on a bra this morning. I slowed down suddenly, feeling self conscious. Dammit, I was thinking again! I angrily started repeating the mantra under my breath again.

Among the whistles I could make out the sound of a voice.

"Hey, honey, why don't you come over here?"

I knew to turn around would cause trouble and yet I still did. Trouble was what I wanted wasn't it? I smiled at the man and walked over to stand in front of him. He was a white man with a thin mustache and slicked back hair. Almost like a gangster from an old movie. I almost laughed but decided that would cause the wrong kind of trouble. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Now, you look like the kind of gal who could use some affection, am I right?"

I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this but I went along with it, using my best acting skills. I made a pout and nodded solemnly. This made his grin grow larger.

"Don't worry baby, I know just what you need. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't let all of this go to waste."

He squeezed my ass and I jumped a little. I knew I my gut that now would be the right time to say, 'No, I'm way too smart to be in this situation.' Like they say in school, but I pushed myself to stay put. I smiled back at him.

"Can you help me then?"

He winked and handed me a colorful brochure.

"Sure thing, sugar. You just take this and give me a call if you want my help."

I nodded enthusiastically and watched him walk away and towards a silver Jaguar. I blew a kiss as he drove away then quickly opened the brochure. It read: "Lap-dance Lane- Job Application".

I dropped the brochure and stared at my empty hands which were now trembling. Me…a stripper?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yowza that was quick, I just started writing and it all came to me. Yes I'm a sick sick bastard, I know this. If you have a problem with it, that's what reviews are for. I think it's going to turn out to be very interesting in the long run, but I can understand why this thought may disturb you slightly. **

**Please please please review I so appreciate your reviews, good or bad! I need feedback desperately, it feeds my soul okay?**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Let's Go to the Movies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so I have learned that the readers do not enjoy surprises…. Personally I am a fan of surprises, but then I suppose I, the author should worry more about your feelings. **

**Just to clarify, at the end of the chapter, I was not saying that Bella was going to become a stripper; I was just saying that she was being offered a job as a stripper. **

**Another clarification, Edward did not burst in on Bella and that guy in Port Angeles because he got lost and we all know how bad he is at tracking Bella. He found her before at the grocery store because he had been bugging Alice to see if she was going to be okay. Alice saw the cashier guy blocking her from the door and Edward rushed to the scene. In this case, he wasn't close to Alice and he didn't know where she was going.**

**Also, keep in mind that when Bella kept talking to the guy in Port Angeles she was having an inner battle of whether she should leave or follow her mantra and keep up the act. I know it would be strange for her to normally do that but in this case it made sense, at least to me…. Do you people not remember her diving off of a cliff?? **

**Yes I know I am talking too much! I apologize, just wanted to clear that up for people who may have been confused. Here goes Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Let's Go to the Movies**

I dropped my hands to the side, smiling slightly. I was being paranoid. There was no way I was going to become a stripper anyway. What was I thinking? I calmly picked up the brochure and stuffed it in my pocket. I would throw it away once I was home.

I took a bus back to the cottage, wanting to feel a little more human. It was pretty boring. Basically an old woman was muttering to herself and a really fat guy was taking up two seats. Not only was he sleeping, but his head was tilted back of the top of the seat, a trail of drool cascading from his mouth upon the bus seats.

I turned away, desperate to find something, anything else to occupy my time with. I sat still for a while, then started making a beat on the top of the seat in front of me. I could hear the strange old woman's mumbling voice begin to increase until she was nearly screaming. It startled me so much that I let go of the seat and turned around. She was sitting still and mumbling softly again, so I reasoned maybe I should just stay quiet.

I finally took the brochure out of my pocket and opened it up. Mostly it talked about the benefits of the job and how much fun it could be. I realized I was laughing at the way they tried to persuade the girls to do this. It said stuff like "sexy girls shouldn't be ignored" and "you know you want to".

I didn't notice till I was nearly finished reading it a second time that it was my stop. I walked off the bus and towards the Cullen house. Then I ran through the woods at my vampire induced speed to the cottage. I found Edward waiting for me right outside the front door. I smiled at him.

"Wow, those builders work fast don't they?"

He didn't respond, choosing to stand resolute with his arms crossed. I shrugged and tried to move around him to get into the house. He blocked my path.

"Do we really need to repeat this morning's festivities?"

He finally looked down at me, his expression hard to read.

"Speaking of which, where the hell did you run off to?"

I could hear a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. Almost as if he had felt I betrayed him somehow by leaving. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward-"

"I'm serious."

He kept his face composed though I could see it was a fight for him.

"You know, Bella, you're pretty damn lucky to have me around. You keep running off to places, and you think it's all a game! You need protection and that's really all I am to you, am I right?"

"Edward-"

"Forget it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

He walked over to me and swooped me up into his warm embrace.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I'm the one at fault here. I need to make sure I keep you safe. If you run off somewhere, it's my job to take care of you. I shouldn't be so selfish by telling you it's your fault."

He kept talking, almost forgetting I was still there. I wriggled out of his grasp and landed gracefully into a crouching position. I walked towards the kitchen, about to drop the brochure into the trash, but instead kept it in my hands for a little while longer. _Couldn't this prove that I could take care of myself? _I shook my head and dropped it in. Suddenly Edward was at my side again.

"What was that?"

I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"It's nothing."

He raised his eyebrows and started to say something but I cut him off.

"How about we go see a movie?"

* * *

When we arrived at the movie theater, Edward instantly suggested some romance comedy that was popular for couples.

"I don't know…. What about this one?"

I pointed out the new release that had been reviewed as "the goriest, most gut wrenching movie of the century". He frowned and looked down at me in confusion.

"Are you sure you can handle that? It looks scary."

"Edward I've torn living creatures to pieces and sucked out their vital fluids. I think I can control myself when faced with splattered red paint."

He didn't seem very convinced, but purchased the tickets regardless, eager to make me happy with him again.

We went into the dark theater and found two seats far away from the screen, up at the top of the staircase. We had bought a large popcorn and soda, but we both knew we wouldn't need them. The movie started and Edward's eyes were glued to my face, to make sure I was okay. I calmly watched as people were chased down a hallway. Large knives were being thrown at them by a mysterious figure. Blood was gushing from them and screams were heard above anything else. Whether from the actors or the audience I didn't know. Edward was watching me intently, waiting for a chance to save me from the monsters in the movie.

It was nearing the end and Edward still hadn't found that chance. I had remained still and calm throughout the entire movie. Then, all of a sudden, the man is revealed as a blood-thirsty vampire. I started laughing so hard that Edward nearly pounced on me.

"Are you okay? Bella?!"

I pushed him off of me.

"I'm fine!"

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm laughing!"

"What?"

I sighed and turned back to the movie, grumbling to myself. Some movie goers were looking up at us to see what was going on and I simply waved them away. Edward was wearing a mask of confusion.

"Bella…."

I ignored him, staring at the screen with little interest anymore. The vampire was consuming one of the girls and sucking their blood out, the girl making a scared wail.

I rose from my seat, and started walking to the exit. Edward, probably thinking I was too scared and needed to leave, followed me. Once we were outside, he reached for my hand and brought me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should've never let you see that movie."

I sighed in defeat and walked with him to the car.

Once we were home, he started to go upstairs, as I went towards the kitchen. He turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Just getting something."

He shrugged and kept walking up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and over to the trash can. I stared at it for a second, not sure what I was doing. Then I closed my eyes and lifted the lid.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

**Yes another one! Exciting, no? Next chapter shall be EPOV. Review pleaseles?**

**Also, I'm starting something up where if I don't get at least 10 reviews, I'm not posting the next chapter. MUAHHAHAHA! I have at least 15 people who have put it on their story alert list so I know this is possible! Just say what you liked and didn't like about it. Give me advice for the following chapter! It's not that hard! **

**Enjoy!**


	5. Bro Time with Emmett

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank those who ACTUALLY REVIEWED chapter four. I only got four fanfiction reviews and a couple people I know in real life who gave me oral reviews. I didn't completely expect you guys to get ten reviews up, so it's cool. I posted it anyway because I really wanted to see the reviews of this chapter since it's EPOV(Edward's point of view). I truly urge you to review! I understand that you're busy and don't always have immediate access to fanfiction, but I really want to hear your opinions. Especially for this chapter. Do you realize that this one is my longest chapter I ever written EVER?? It's over 1,500 words, be grateful dammit! Yeah, yeah, I know, on with the story….**

**Chapter Five: Bro Time with Emmett**

I sat on the couch in the cottage, waiting patiently. The phone rang and it was held to my ear in under a second.

"Hello?" I asked hopefully.

"Is your refrigerator running?"

I hung up the phone, rolling my eyes.

_Dammit, Emmett, I don't have time for your idiocy._

I needed the line to be free in case Bella called. She left earlier today; something about applying for a part-time job. Regardless, she could get into some serious trouble.

_If she comes home with a paycheck of anything under 10 an hour…._

There was a knock at the door. I swooped up from the couch to go answer it.

"Bella?"

"Why, yes it is!"

"Emmett, I know it's you…."

The door opened and my pestering brother walked into the room. He plopped down on the couch and looked around.

"So where _is_ Bella?"

"Getting a job. Can you go away? I'm expecting a call."

"From Bella?"

"Yes, now go away."

"But- "

"Out!"

"I just got here!"

He stood up and looked at me sternly in the face.

"You and I need to do something tonight. Just you, me and Jasper. Something to get our minds off of our wives. We need some bro time."

"Aw, that's sweet Emmett. Where are you taking me first, the sock hop or the roller derby?"

"Haha, very funny. I'm serious here, dude! You have been spending whatever time you can with Bella. You have an eternity to spend with her. I can tell she's needed some time to herself, and I think us three should have some fun together like we used to."

I sighed and held my head in my hands. I didn't have time to deal with Emmett right now. Bella could call any minute and I needed to make sure she was safe. But, if I told that to him, he'd just argue that I was being paranoid. When was it decided that caring deeply for someone was crazy?

I heard a soft humming sound growing louder and louder. I smiled as my daughter skipped happily into the room. I offered my lap for her and she sat down on it, giggling as my knee bounced her up and down. Then I turned back to Emmett, suddenly having an idea.

"Well now, you aren't saying that I'm going to have to leave this one all alone are you?"

Emmett grinned and didn't respond so I tuned into his thoughts.

He had found out from Alice earlier that Jacob would be arriving in a half hour or so, meaning a couple minutes from now.

"Shi-I mean, poo!" I corrected quickly, remembering who was on my lap.

Renesmee turned and looked at me warily.

"Jacob's coming to visit us today."

Renesmee gasped and hopped off of my lap, hurrying into her room to get ready for Jacob.

"Nope, he's only visiting Renesmee. We're going to have some bro time."

"And where, pretell, are we going?"

"You'll see."

Emmett walked towards the door to the cottage, "C'mon let's go pick up Jasper."

* * *

I was nearly dragged through the woods and towards the Cullen house. He wasn't laying a hand on me, of course, but I knew if I tried to run, he'd only follow me. Who knows? Maybe what he was proposing us to do would be fun.

I tuned in to my brother's thoughts to find out. He was thinking of many things at once. It was kind of like having the radio dial in between a couple of stations. Most of his "channels" were about weird stuff, like him wondering who would win if there was a fight between Mr. Rogers and Godzilla. And then there was the stuff I didn't need to hear, like him remembering this one night he spent with Rosalie in Las Vegas…that old saying most definitely applies here.

Then I heard one thought mentioning me, so I quickly tuned in to that.

_Don't think about where I'm taking Edward. Don't think about where I'm taking Edward._

I sighed and Emmett grinned, realizing why I was upset.

"You're one clever bastard, you know that?"

He only laughed and kept walking.

There was a long period of time where I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know what to talk about with him anymore. We knew everything there was to know about each other; nearly a hundred years of brotherhood helped us with that. And I just cannot imagine asking him:

"So Emmett, how are you?"

The easy response for him would be:

"Cold and lifeless. What about you?"

It's just not a great conversation starter. But, what really was one these days?

Finally Emmett started talking.

"So, how are you and Bella getting along lately? We don't hear too much from you guys, and we're less than a mile away!"

"We're alright I guess."

"You seem down today. Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"C'mon Edward, you can tell me if something's wrong."

I turned away, angrily. What was with Emmett? Spouting off questions every five seconds!

Emmett was trying to read my expression.

"Something happened with Bella, didn't it?

I considered this. Maybe that was the cause of my bad mood. Bella has been acting strange lately, and she's been worrying me.

Emmett took my silence as an undeniable yes.

"Oh, I'm right aren't I? Admit it I am so right!"

I sighed and looked over at him, flashing a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Gee Emmett; do my relationship problems excite you that much?"

He shrugged and gestured for me to go on.

"I'd really rather not talk too much about it. Bella doesn't seem to understand that even though she is a vampire, she's still breakable. That's all."

Emmett nodded silently and nothing more was said on the subject.

* * *

Emmett opened the front door of the Cullen home and waved his arm in front of him cordially.

"After you, sir."

I laughed and walked inside, plopping down on the couch. Emmett walked over to the staircase.

"Jasper!"

I heard running and recognized my brother's footsteps upstairs as he hurried over to the stairs.

"You finally got the night owl out of slumber?"

Emmett laughed and nodded, joining me at the couch. Soon Jasper was standing above us, with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ready to go, guys?"

I looked at the bag in confusion.

"What's in there?"

Jasper grinned and walked towards the door.

"You'll find out later."

I rolled my eyes and got up, with Emmett trailing behind me. Jasper opened the door to find Alice standing on the other side.

"I need to talk to Edward."

"We really need to go, babe."

Emmett slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, we don't want him to run away before we even leave."

Jasper snickered a bit, probably thinking of what they were taking me to. I had given up on checking their minds. I'd find out where I was going soon enough.

Jasper turned back to look at Alice.

"Can you tell him later?"

Her brows furrowed.

"I think it's too important to wait un-"

Jasper had latched himself to Alice, one arm around her head and the other squeezing her butt, kissing her passionately. She gave a little squeak of surprise then began to moan with pleasure. Emmett sighed and turned away.

We saw a lot of this lately with the two of them. It was strange. All of a sudden they had started being extremely passionate with one another. No one could explain it. When they had first met and realized their love, they were very subtle about it, mostly just staring into each others' eyes. And now they were letting their feelings show in this new sort of way.

Finally Jasper let go of Alice, leaving her speechless.

"I love it when you're deep in thought."

Alice giggled and stroked his face.

Seeing where this was going, I intervened.

"Alright are we going or not?"

Alice made a puppy dog face at Jasper.

"Please don't leave me."

He looked into her smoldering eyes and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow, love."

He turned towards the door and Alice took his hand, pulling him back.

"Promise me you won't-"

Jasper covered her lips with his index finger.

"Never."

I walked around the two, growing tired of their soap opera. Emmett and I took the Volvo, with me in the backseat. Jasper was going to drive, with Emmett distracting me so I wouldn't keep asking where we were going.

Jasper walked out of the door a few seconds later, with Alice following behind him. He hopped into the front seat and started the car. As we drove away, Alice waved to us. It was an interesting wave though. She was jumping up and down, waving her hands above her head.

_She must really not want Jasper to leave._

* * *

We were about halfway there when Emmett and Jasper decided to tell me where we were going.

"Are you ready, Eddy?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up with it!"

Jasper made a drum roll on the dashboard as Emmett made his best game show host face.

"We are taking you…to a strip club!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

**Thank you for reading my work of literary genius, blah blah blah…**

**Reviews feed my inner soul, blah, blah, blah…**

**I love you guys more than my new Dr. Pepper flavored popcicles, blah, blah, blah…**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Lap dance Lane

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**You'll have to excuse my mistakes in this chapter. This is the way strip clubs work in **_**my**_** mind. I have never, and never plan to, attend one, so I have no idea how they work. I apologize…. **

**Chapter Six: Lap dance Lane  
**

"_We are taking you…to a strip club!"_

**Emmett POV:**

As soon as those two words had left my mouth, Edward's eyes glazed over. He ripped his seatbelt off and leaped into the front seat.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

He grabbed the steering wheel with a strange urgency in his eyes.

Jasper pushed him out of the way.

"Stop Edward!"

I had been sitting completely still in shock from all this, but finally moved to help Jasper.

"Hey, Ed, what's your deal?"

We pulled on him but he wouldn't budge from the wheel. He was turning it in all different directions, not seeming to have any sort of plan with it at all. I looked out of the windshield and felt a jolt run through me. Edward's random steering was making us veer towards a lamp post on the sidewalk. I was sure that Jasper saw it too, because he was staring out at the road like a deer in headlights. Edward, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice at all. He was gripping onto the steering wheel with all he had.

I sighed and pulled Edward to the right, turning the steering wheel as well. Edward tried to fight against me, but even though he could keep hold of the steering wheel, he couldn't stop me from moving it. I waited until we were back on the road to let him go.

"Pull over."

I said it in a stern voice, trying to sound authoritative and unwavering, though deep down I was really freaked out at what Edward might do in response. After that crazy charade, who knew what he could do? Edward obliged willingly. Once we were parked firmly on the side of the road, Edward released himself and slithered into the back seat. Jasper wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, and faced him.

"Okay, now what the _hell_ was that?"

Edward sighed and leaned back in his seat, taking his time to form the correct words. We waited, patiently.

"I-I couldn't do it."

"What?"

Edward looked back at me in slight confusion. Jasper quickly corrected me.

"What couldn't you do?"

Edward's face contorted into an expression full of pain.

"I-I just couldn't…I couldn't do that to her."

"Edward, could you be a bit clearer?"

"I couldn't do that to her…to Bella. It's just wrong."

I breathed in slowly, finally understanding.

"Edward-"

"No! You _don't_ understand!"

He looked back at us in rage. I silently cursed myself for forgetting his mind-reading powers.

"To look at other women like that, would be like…cheating on her. I'd just be showing her that I really don't love her at all. And I truly do! I just… I just couldn't live with myself after doing something like that."

Edward slumped down in his seat, looking like a puppy left in the rain. Kind of like that Mike Newton kid….

Jasper nodded to himself as he took in Edward's words.

"I used to think that too."

Edward suddenly looked up in interest.

"I was so worried about going out and doing things like watching strippers. I was terrified of making Alice think I didn't love her. Then she told me that as long as I looked at the girls and didn't feel the way I did about her, it wasn't cheating. That changed my view of everything."

I frowned. That was a pretty decent speech, but I doubted it'd convince someone as stubborn as Eddy.

"It's alright Edward, we can just go b-"

"Let's do it."

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and looked at Edward. His face was completely composed.

"Let's go to the strip club."

* * *

**Edward POV:**

The outside of the club was scarily bright and flashy. It was like the International House of Neon. But worse than that was the smell. It was a mixture of beer, vomit, and piss. The combination made me nearly turn around and go back to the car, but I knew that to prove I could go through this; I had to remain composed and unwavering. No complaints for the entire night.

I started towards the front and Emmett held me back.

"Whoa tiger, where are you going?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't we need to pay to get in?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other for a few seconds then laughed out loud. I only became more confused.

_What's so funny?_

They eventually stopped and turned their attention back to me.

"Edward, that's what the ugly people do. _We're_ sexy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't honestly saying that they'll let us in free just because of our looks."

Emmett and Jasper both shrugged and walked towards the front of the line of people waiting to get in. I heard a few mumbled words of welcome and then the bouncer opened the rope for them to go in.

I scoffed and followed their example. The bouncer saw me coming and scratched his head in confusion.

"Say, are you related to the Cullens?"

I nodded proudly.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. Those two are my brothers."

The bouncer smiled and opened the rope.

"Perfect, go on in."

"Thank you."

I walked into the club and looked around for my brothers. I saw them at a table near the center of the room. Jasper was opening the bag he brought. I hurried over to them and sat down.

"You made it in!"

"Yeah, what's in the bag?"

Emmett smiled and gestured to Jasper, who was pulling out a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses.

"Wait, don't they sell those here?"

"'Sell' being the key word. And they aren't nearly as good as Carlslile's."

I shrugged and poured some for myself, chugging it down gratefully.

The room suddenly became dark. The only light came from three searchlights that were moving across the stage. A voice could be heard from the speakers.

"Welcome to Lap dance Lane…."

I turned and looked at my brothers.

"Are they serious?"

They both laughed, and gestured for me to look back at the stage.

"Gentlemen…are you ready…for the greatest show…of your lifetime?"

Emmett, along with several other men, stood up and yelled 'yeah!' as loud as he could.

"I sure hope so…because...here…"

One of the spotlights stopped on a girl's ass that was sticking up towards the ceiling. She was wearing bright lime green lingerie and black fishnets.

"…we…"

Another spotlight stopped on a different girl's ass. She had on bright sky blue lingerie and black fishnets. I chuckled to myself when I saw this. Bella wore a pair like that just a week ago.

"…go!"

The final spotlight stopped on a girl wearing hot pink lingerie and, you guessed it, black fishnets. Techno music blared out of the club's speakers. The pink girl spun around and began to shake her boobs to the beat of the music. I turned back to my vodka, already losing interest. Jasper and Emmett were screaming like madmen at her. I laughed while I watched them fiddle through the bag to find the singles that Jasper had stashed away.

When I turned back, the other two girls were dancing too. This only made me laugh harder, because the back-up dance they were doing to accompany the head slut looked a lot like the one Bella did last week in her lingerie.

What was really weird was, I knew that the audience's eyes were supposed to be drawn to the woman who was now pulling out a whip from her thigh, but mine were somehow drawn to the sky blue girl, trying to keep up her steps without tripping on her killer heels.

I was now swaying to the music, and when I tried to sway my arm in the air, I spilled vodka all over my lap. I reached down to clean it up and felt something that shouldn't be going on. If what Jasper had said was true, about only feeling attracted to Bella, than this was a major mistake. The stiff, pointy rod beneath my hands was just my imagination. It had to be.

I looked up to see if Jasper or Emmett could provide any help. Emmett was desperately trying to get the lead girl's attention so he could slip her some singles. I was about to call out to him, but he had given up and run over to the stage, waving the money above his head. I looked over at Jasper who was drinking Vodka straight from the bottle. He dropped it from his mouth and it crashed to the floor, leaving glass everywhere. He belched loudly and then hiccupped.

"I looove a good party!" he slurred.

Then he fell back into his chair, cuddling the armrest.

I turned back towards the stage in frustration. The girls were all extremely sexy, but the girl in blue had this something about her that I couldn't explain. The song was coming to an end, and the girls had lined up, ready for the finale. Emmett was running back to the table, smirking. He stood next to me and threw his hand over my shoulder.

"Hey, I need to talk to y-" I started.

"Shhhh! This is the best part!"

I shrugged and focused my attention back to the stage. The song played its last chord, and the girls ripped off their tops. Emmett and I were both wide eyed and mouths agape. Not because of their amazing breasts, but because of the tattoos lining them. The lime green girl had 'Lola', the hot pink had 'Roxy', and the sky blue had 'Bella'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

**Didn't see that coming did you? I'm pretty sure you did, but that's okay. Please review! I'm trying to write my chapters faster so that you guys don't have to wait so long, but bear with me! All I ask in return is that you write a review, maybe tell a few friends…. Please!**

**Also, in the future chapters (as you saw a preview of in this one) there will be a little more cursing and some sexual content. I advise younger readers to stop reading this instant. Stop it. I'm serious. If you aren't allowed to read people saying the fuck word (heh heh) then you should go read Junie B Jones instead!**

**Thank you all, I love you more than the funny noise my guinea pig makes when you pet her (It's the single most adorable sound in the world)!**

**Enjoy!**


	7. The Girl in Blue

**Chapter Seven: The Girl in Blue**

**Emmett POV:**

I rose from my seat slowly and stared at the stage in horror. Bella was a stripper? My _sister_ was a stripper?! I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right in front of me. Not only her name being on her chest, but the fact that her skin was substantially paler than the other girls' and her eyes gleamed with a familiar topaz.

The five seconds that the spotlight was on the three girls' breasts seemed to last forever. I wanted to look away, because it was my sister and all, but I couldn't help staring.

I never realized how beautiful Bella was. I had always thought of her as Edward's Bella and my sis. I felt like I was suddenly being let in on some inside joke of Edward's. She looked so stunning and independent up on stage with no shirt on. But at the same time, I wanted to cover her up because she was my sister and she shouldn't be seen like this in public.

I looked over at Edward, almost scared to see his reaction.

He was still sitting in his seat, his face almost serene. His expression was extremely hard to read. It was times like these that I wish I could have cool powers like Edward or Jasper….

**Jasper POV:**

I watched the girls take of their tops and smiled. Their nipples were all soft like Alice's are when she gets done having sex with me. I clapped my hands together and took a quick swig from the new vodka bottle I'd opened.

"Bravooooooo!"

I knew very well I was drunk, but I didn't plan on stopping my drinking.

Here's a quick lesson on alcohol consumption in vampires. When a vampire drinks large amounts of alcohol, it is unable to affect the brain or any other organ. All that really happens is that the vampire feels a bit woozy from the alcohol being in its system and being unable to do anything.

I stood up and tried to clap some more, like you know, a standing ovation or whatever. I wobbled a bit and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch."

It didn't actually hurt, but I had to remember that I was faking a human.

I giggled and drank more of my vodka. I could feel myself becoming very drunk.

Another lesson for you, when vampires become _really_ drunk, they lose control and have no idea what their body is doing. They could easily start drinking human blood that way.

I scrambled on the floor to get into the chair, but fell down again. I gave up and slumped on the floor, letting out a loud and extremely long belch. Some people nearby covered their noses and moved to a different table.

"Yeah that's right, be jealous, you drunk bastards!"

I felt woozy so I lied on the floor to rest my head.

**Edward POV:**

The girl onstage was not Bella. I was one hundred percent sure of it. Firstly, Bella hates guys ogling at her. Secondly, she loves me. Thirdly…well just because the names are the same doesn't mean anything!

I made sure to keep my face composed so that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't get worried. Inside of me, I really wanted to run up to the stage and prove that the girl wasn't Bella. I knew just how I could go about doing it too. Bella has this little pink dot on the inside of her left thigh. It's very abnormal for a vampire to have any sort of blemish, and I think it's adorable. But, it would be a bit awkward to just run up there and open her legs; especially, if it turned out to not be her.

I finally decided on leaving the matter alone for now. I'd figure out from Bella later most likely. Right now I just wanted to get out of here. At least that was the end of the show.

Suddenly the lights appeared on the girls again. This time they were in swimsuits, which wasn't too bad. Then I realized why they were in swimsuits. The girls were throwing water balloons at each other. Not just at each other, at their breasts mainly. My eyes grew wide as I watched two dots start to appear through their swimsuits. I tried to look away but I just couldn't.

Then they ran out of water balloons and just improvised. The other two girls were rolling on the floor, waiting for the okay from the audience to make out. Bella walked around the stage and tried to get the audience riled up. She yelled out at them and then when they seemed as loud as they could get, she slapped her ass.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Emmett fall to the ground. I turned to look at him. Bella's sexiness had made him faint. It's not easy to make a vampire faint, I'll tell you that much.

I was about to laugh, but then I realized we should probably drive him home. I looked over at Jasper to see if he was in the condition to drive. He was rolling around and giggling on the floor.

_Well, that's just great._

Sighing, I lifted up the two of them and brought them out of the building. I was a little worried that people would notice I was carrying two grown men on my shoulders and wonder how I could possibly be that strong, but I was sure everyone was too busy watching my wife.

My wife.

Bella.

It was still impossible to believe that she was the one up there. In fact, until I get the proper proof, I would not believe it at all. There wasn't enough evidence to even suggest that was her onstage.

With this new information noted, I dropped my brothers in the back seat of the car, and hopped into the driver's seat. I silently drove home, trying as hard as I could to not think of Bella. It really was tough since she was all I thought about. I could find nothing else to cloud my mind.

I looked in the back seat at my brothers, desperate for a distraction. Emmett was awake and alert. Since vampires have no need for rest, fainting spells only last for a few seconds. Right now he was in shock from that girl who kind of looked like Bella. Jasper was lying in his lap and playing with the zipper on Emmett's jacket.

I shook my head with a wide grin on my face. He must have drunk a lot of alcohol to still be as loony as he was currently.

* * *

I could see the Cullen home now; we were only a couple of seconds away. Alice and Rosalie were waiting on the front porch. Alice must've told her when we'd come back. I parked in the drive way and got out of the car. I moved to the back car door to get out the buffoons. I pulled Jasper out first. Alice was by my side in a flash, taking him from me. She pulled him into her arms and turned her face away almost instantly.

"Good god, Edward, what'd you do to him?"

"He got a little drunk at the club."

"Smells to me like he drank more than a little!"

I shrugged and reached out for Emmett. Rosalie was to him before I was. When she saw his blank expression she freaked.

"Honey, are you okay?"

He grunted and leaned on her shoulder for support. Rose looked at me in worry and confusion.

"He's fine, just take him inside."

I watched in slight satisfaction as Rosalie and Emmett walked inside with Emmett still holding that shocked expression and Rose fussing over him. Alice was having a little more trouble. Jasper kept falling on the ground. Alice picked him up over and over, and kept shooting me glances of hatred.

"I know you did this on purpose."

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"H-hey!"

We both looked at Jasper who was trying to lift himself off the ground. He grabbed Alice's shoulders and let her help him up.

"Baby, I love you."

She groaned as he breathed the words in her face. Carlisle's vodka may taste good, but it sure doesn't smell good.

"D-don't you love me t-too?"

"Yeah, uh huh."

She hoisted him unto her back and carried him the rest of the way.

"Are we going to see the leprechaun now?"

"No sweetie, he's over the rainbow."

"Oh, okay."

They went inside the house and I started towards the cottage. Maybe Bella had gotten home from work now. I'm sure she'll tell me all about her job that was not in any way related to removing clothing. She'll tell me she's making a decent pay, and how all the other people on the staff are really nice to her. I just know she will.

I opened the door to find Bella sitting on the bed.

"Hello." She purred.

I smiled, happy to see her again.

"Hey. How was work?"

"It was fine. I missed you."

"So did I. Where is your job, might I ask?"

"Oh, it's just some restaurant downtown. No big deal. "

"I should go there sometime to see you."

"No, that's really okay."

I raised my eyebrow. She didn't want me to see her at work. That was strike one.

"Fine."

I went to go put my stuff away and she leaped in my path.

"Don't you want to come to bed with me?"

"Why? We don't need to sleep."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

I shrugged and walked towards

"I'm not really in the mood."

She appeared in front of me and ripped off her clothes. She was wearing the same blue lingerie as the girl in the club. Strike two.

My eyes widened, but not for the reason she thought. She smiled in satisfaction, and pushed me onto the bed. Then she pounced on me, like a lion after its prey.

"Are you…in the mood now?"

I nodded slowly. She grinned, realizing she had gotten her way. She started to kiss me, but I cut right to the chase and ripped off her top. There, across her chest was a tattoo that read "Bella".

You're out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ooooh baseball references! Maybe those will come into play later too! A little bit of running the bases, if you know what I mean….**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Bella's in some major doo doo, eh? Muahhahahaha, I wonder what shall befall her in the next chapter! To find out, I must receive…hmmm I'll be generous, only four reviews. If I get four, then the next chapter is posted. I'm serious. I need those reviews. I will not post the next chapter if I do not get those. And be aware that I am not afraid to start messaging fanfictioners who are not reviewing…. **

**I love you all more than my L doll that I got at AWA! If you guys don't know who L is or what AWA is, then message me and I will be happy to rant about your extreme lameness!**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Bad Ass Bella

**Chapter Eight: Bad Ass Bella**

**Bella POV:**

I sighed, happily, as Edward ripped off my top. My eyes rested on his face and I was suddenly filled with confusion. He was staring at my chest with a strange expression.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

As soon as he realized I was looking at him, his expression turned back to normal.

"Nothing, nothing. Is that tattoo, erm, permanent?"

I laughed and smiled at him. Same old Edward.

"No. I just wanted to get something special for you. It'll fade in about a week or two."

It was getting easier to lie to Edward. I mean, I didn't like lying to him, but I got away with it more often than when I was a human.

The tattoo wasn't permanent, but I hadn't gotten it for him….

He returned my smile, and moved his hands to my breasts.

"So, are we going to do it, or what?"

I giggled and let him get on top of me.

"Do your worst."

* * *

The next evening, we were still doing it. Edward was aggressive, almost angry in the way he moved his body around mine. Don't get me wrong, the change made him really sexy, but it just seemed different than usual.

Finally, I lifted myself from the tiled floor we had been rolling on and walked over to the bed. I laid on it, taking a moment to rest.

Edward crawled over to me and tugged on my leg.

"What's the hold-up?"

I sighed and looked down at him.

"It's seven o' clock. I think we need a break."

"Oh, c'mon, we were just getting started!"

"Edward-"

"You get down here this instant, young lady! Don't make me punish you…."

He gestured to the spot on our bookshelf where a whip was hidden from Renesmee.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I need to go to work soon."

His face turned the same as it had been when he first pulled off my top. His expression was angry and frightened at the same time. It was a strange combination.

"Edward?"

"Don't leave."

"I need to go to work."

"No, you don't!"

He stood up and glared at me.

"Since when do we need money? The Cullen family is hardly middle-class."

"I need to go to work." I repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I said solemnly. "It makes me feel like I can take care of myself."

His expression turned furious.

"You can't take care of yourself! Why can't you understand that?"

The room was silent for a while. Finally, I got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser to put on some baggy pants and a sweatshirt. Edward looked back at me in confusion.

"What're you doing now?"

"You don't get any of this," I gestured to my privates, "Until you can see things my way."

With that, I picked up the clothes I'd need for work and left the cottage, leaving Edward in shock.

* * *

I ran to work, as usual, letting my hair get nice and wind-blown. It wasn't too far to run when you're a vampire.

Edward really had me confused. If he thought I was working at a restaurant, why would he be mad? I swear, he's just so strange sometimes. He thinks he has the answer to everything, and doesn't give my opinion as much as a glance. It doesn't even make sense for him to be mad about my job!

Unless….

How on Earth would he have found out? He's way too loyal to go to the club, himself. I have no idea who might've told him. There's just simply no way that he could have found out. Therefore he didn't. End of story.

I was at the club in no time at all. I came in through the back entrance, so I could get backstage easily. I smiled as I passed my co-strippers. They laughed and turned away. What was so funny?

Finally my boss came over to me. His name was Sebastian and he was our director and choreographer, as well as our make-up and wardrobe advisor. He didn't put on our make-up and design our clothes; he just made sure that what was put on and designed was fabulous enough for the performance.

"Hello, Bella. Ready for your second- what the hell are you wearing?"

I looked down at my baggy attire and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I'll go change!"

I ran into the bathroom and changed as fast as I could. I put on my lingerie first, then my trench coat over it. It wouldn't stay on for long….

I ran back out to find Sebastian waiting for me.

"I have something reeeaaally important to tell you, Bells!"

"Oh, okay, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't do this until today. It should've happened on the first day, to be honest, but-"

"What's going on?"

"You're getting a promotion!"

"On my second day?"

"As I said, it should've happened on your first day…."

"Thank you so much!"

I hugged him and then quickly back-tracked.

"I mean, thank you, sir."

"Oh, get back over here!"

He pulled me over to him and I hugged him again.

"Why'd you choose me though?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He let go of me and smiled.

"It's no secret that you're the sexiest babe we have here. It was about time you were put where everyone could see you."

He winked at me then walked down the hallway. I shrugged and went to practice for the opening act.

I could see what he meant. The other girls were pretty, but I was the only vampire, easily putting me at the front. I was the best at memorizing steps, and I would never slip up. My movements were all smooth and graceful, not to mention my appearance. It was an unfair advantage, but a useful one.

I knew all of the moves for the opening extremely well by now. Edward didn't know it, but I practiced the whole performance with him last night. I even practiced as the lead stripper for part of it, so I already knew what to do when that spotlight hit me.

Spotlight….

I was still a bit uncomfortable with being onstage in front of so many people. Especially considering what I was going to be doing for them! It took so much just to get me onstage the first time. I had tried my hardest to keep my face composed and focus on my movements rather than the audience. And now, I was going to be in the lead. Everyone would be staring at me.

I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself. Everything would be fine. I was not Isabella Swan, the sweet, innocent girl, when I was here; I was Bella, the lead stripper at Lap Dance Lane. I was a different person. No need to worry.

"Bella!"

I turned to see our assistant director, standing by the curtain.

"Get ready onstage. The show's getting ready to start."

_I can do this._

I ran to the stage and took my place behind the curtain. I looked to my right and saw the other back-up dancer, Lola. She was new to this too. It was only her third week stripping. She smiled at me and gave a little wave, while still keeping her position. I smiled back. She had been really nice to me all day yesterday, helping me get used to taking my clothes off for other people.

I turned to my left and saw Roxy, the previous lead. She gave me a fake smile and then grimaced. She had been stripping here for years as their lead. I could tell she wasn't happy about me stealing her job. I blew a kiss at her and winked.

Working here was going to be fun.

* * *

The curtain rose and the spotlight shone down on me. I began to shimmy across the stage, following all of the movements perfectly by memory. I smiled down at the front row, and accepted the money that they were throwing. I stuffed some singles in my bra and then, spontaneous as I truly was, put some in my fishnets. I made sure to be really overdramatic when I did it, too. The crowd cheered and whooped for more. I waved good-bye and turned around, feeling the light leave my body.

Two lights lit up Roxy and Lola as they did their dance around the stage. I waited a few seconds until it was my turn again.

As irresponsible as this was, stripping was fun. I got nervous sometimes, looking out into the sea of men, but I did like playing around. I just imagined that they were all Edward. Every single stinking one of the bastards.

Soon enough, the first song was over. I prepared myself for the part I was dreading. The lead had to go into the audience, and sit on the boys who sit in the front row's laps. I thought it was funny, when I watched Roxy do it. The men get these interesting expressions on their faces. But, now that I was doing it myself, I wasn't so excited.

I took a deep breath and walked into the audience.

The first man I saw had on sunglasses. I really hated guys like that; the ones who wear sunglasses indoors. They think it makes them look so cool.

I put on a seductive smile and wiggled my butt for him. He gasped and looked away, seeming like he wanted me to go to someone else. I nearly did too. But finally his friends convinced him, and he slapped my ass,

This got a huge reaction from the audience. Everyone whooped and cheered, yelling to continue, or begging me to go to them instead. I smiled, taking it all in. It was Edward praising me for my hard work.

Despite this, I could've sworn, that through all of the cheering, I could hear a soft, low pitched growl, coming from somewhere in the room….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate it! I hope you continue to review in the future! **

**Also, thank you for being patient, this chapter was taking me a while and I'm sorry. Homework was taking forever, and I had absolutely no time to work on it. **

**I love you guys more than my sneakers (the brand is Rocketdog, they're awesome)!**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Two Girls, One Truck

**Chapter Nine: Two Girls, One Truck**

**Edward POV:**

_So she was the lead now._

I watched Bella in awe as she moved across the stage. Every movement was velvety and smooth; no errors or mistakes.

_She deserves it._

I knew that I shouldn't be at the club, because I disagreed with Bella working here. Yet, I came back. I wasn't completely sure why. I was against it, but at the same time, for it. I liked having sex with Bella, but for some reason, watching her do the movements on a stage seemed a lot sexier. I enjoyed it more than I could express.

I smiled when she winked at the audience. I knew it wasn't really directed towards me, because she didn't know I was here; but for some reason, it gave me a warm feeling inside. It was like she was telling me that she knew I was watching her, and she was dedicating the dance to just me. I was left feeling pretty happy when she got offstage to prepare for the next act.

I went to get a beer from the bar. I didn't even have to try to convince them I was old enough; at places like this, they don't give a damn. I went back to my table and sat down, taking a swig from the bottle. Unlike Jasper, I enjoyed alcohol, but would only drink it once in a while. In a hundred years of existence, I haven't gotten drunk once. And that was a record I would never break.

I could hear the music starting, so I expectantly looked up at the stage. The two other girls were up there, doing a dance, but Bella wasn't. I turned right and left, trying to find where she went. Then I heard some whistling and looked towards the front row. Bella seemed to be doing a lap dance for some bastard over there. I didn't mind it too much. So far it was pretty harmless. All she was doing was shaking her butt. Then it went too far.

He slapped it.

He slapped my wife's ass.

I would not let him get away with that.

I stood up, ready to beat the shit out of the bastard who touched my wife. People looked up at me in confusion, maybe fear, and I realized what I was doing. I couldn't beat up that guy. He wasn't in the wrong for enjoying himself. Bella worked here, and that's what she's supposed to do. I didn't want people to do those things to her, but at the same time, I didn't want her to stop working here.

Finally, I sat down in my chair, letting out a long growl under my breath. For now, he could get away with this, but later, he would pay.

I took another swig from my beer, looking away as Bella continued with her job. I could hear some moaning and contented sighs mixed in with the cheers from the crowd. I tried my hardest to ignore it all but, I just couldn't take it.

I walked out of the club, throwing my beer bottle at the wall. It crashed into pieces all over the floor. Nobody seemed to have noticed so I kept walking.

As soon as I was away from the building, I took off like lightning. I wasn't worried anyone would notice me running, because at this speed, no one could even see me.

Bella was my one and only love, but I couldn't understand how she could be so naïve and ignorant as to do this kind of thing. I couldn't even convey to myself how I felt about what was going on. My emotions had never been so mixed. Not even when she was pregnant.

I ran back to the Cullen home. When I opened the door, Emmett was sitting on the couch. He was very still and quiet.

"Emmett?"

He looked up at me, slowly.

"Man, I feel so bad."

"Why?"

"That night…."

"Yeah?"

"I watched Bella…my sister… your WIFE…"

"Emmett, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Dude, I watched her dancing-"

"Really, it's oka-"

He stood up with a wild look in his eyes.

"I YELLED 'TAKE IT OFF' AT MY SISTER! MY SISTER!!!"

I waited for him to cool down before I continued talking. After a while, he sat down and slumped into the cushions of the couch.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We sat next to each other in silence for a while. I didn't know where to start. I wanted to talk about what was going on, but the words didn't come easily. Finally, I just blurted it out.

"I went back to the club."

"You did what?!"

Emmett looked at me in surprised confusion.

"I wanted to see her again."

"Like hell you did!"

"Not like that. I wanted to look over her-"

"Don't you mean, look her over?"

"Emmett, be mature. Besides, I can do that anytime I want. And I can do more than just look at her."

"Don't disgust me with the dirty details, Eddy. I'm still trying to overcome some memories of your wife."

"Sorry."

I thought back on this morning, when I had discovered her secret. I remembered the threat she gave me for being over-protective. Turns out I can't look her over at all. Unless I'm at the club.

"Would you go with me tomorrow?"

"To the club?!"

"Yeah."

"No way, man! I'm never going back there again. Bring Jasper."

"Don't you remember that night at all? Jasper's incident?"

"Oh yeah, he's still in trouble with Alice for that. Don't even ask what the punishment is."

"Does it involve a whip and skimpy lingerie?"

"I told you not to ask! Those two are crazy these days! I can't relax for a second without hearing them upstairs!"

"Well, maybe Bella and I could move back in, so they could have their alone time."

"What happened to 'I can do more than just look at her'?"

"I'm on restriction."

"Bummer. Well, we'd sure love to have you back! And have them away…."

"Cool, we'll move in as soon as possible. See you tomorrow."

I started to walk out of the house, but Emmett caught my arm. I turned around.

"Do I have to go?"

"I'd make me happy if you did."

I made a little puppy face to seal the deal.

"God dammit, Edward! I hate your guilt trips! Fine, fine, I'll go."

I smirked and walked out of the door, waving goodbye to my brother. I hurried over to the cottage so I could start packing. I wanted to move over to the Cullen home as soon as I could. I really felt that I needed Emmett's help. I couldn't stand being alone with Bella under the circumstances. It'd be too awkward.

I opened the door to the cottage and began putting the things that we don't use every day. We still had some boxes folded up from when we moved in some stuff from the Cullen home and Charlie's house. I was fairly quick with my packing, I had nearly finished with the fragile items by the time I heard Bella's key in the door.

She walked in, but I ignored her. I continued to wrap things in paper and then put them in the box.

"What's going on? Are you leaving?"

"We're moving back."

"Back to your parent's house? Why?"

"Jasper and Alice need the cottage more."

I still hadn't turned around, but I could hear her taking off her clothes. The sound of the fabric rubbing against itself was a key hint. Then I heard what I was sure was tight leather moving around as she went into the bathroom. Her work uniform, I assumed.

"How was work?"

"Great, I got promoted actually."

_I know you did._

"On the second day? That's interesting."

"Yeah, well I guess the boss likes me or something."

Her laugh rang out through the cottage, but mine did not follow it. Could that be true? Was something going on between her and her boss? A soft growl slipped out of my chest. I instantly covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"What was that?"

"The heater, probably."

She came out of the bathroom wearing nothing at all. I looked away instantly, trying to distract myself with a shiny glass figurine I was holding. What was she doing?

"Hmmm, it's kind of chilly in here. Are you sure the heater's on?"

_Maybe you should put some clothes on, if you're cold._

"Positive, darling."

"I need to stretch, I'm all tight from work."

I turned around for a moment and regretted it. She was sprawled out on the floor, moving in different directions. I turned back to stare into my figurine, counting to ten in my head over and over. She was sadistic, that was the only explanation.

"Ahhhh, that feels nice. Hey, Edward, could you massage my back for me?"

"Hmm?"

My voice cracked and I mentally cursed at myself.

"I could use a good rub."

"I'm sorry, love, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Do you want me to help?"

I murmured the words very softly.

"Please don't…."

"What was that?"

"I said, I think I'll go for a walk."

"Could I come-"

"NO! I mean, I'd rather go alone."

"Oh. Alright. Just let me help you finish up."

I tried to block her from coming over, so that I could keep from seeing her, but she came anyway, and knocked over the figurine I was holding. It crashed onto the floor into little pieces.

_There goes my distraction…._

"Oh no, look what I did! Let me help with that."

She leaned over, right in front of me, her boob nudging my shirt. I couldn't take this. I was worried I would pounce on her if she didn't stop provoking me.

Finally, I ran out of the room, not bothering to open the door, and blowing a hole right through it. I ran deep into the forest, and sat by a small pool of water. I looked at my reflection to see a confused and hopeless man staring back at me. I splashed my hand over the water, distorting the image and slurring around the man's face.

I would not let that man be me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. I lost inspiration for a while. Yet again, I will try my best to write faster, but I'm a busy girl. ;)**

**Review, my people, review!!! Your well thought out reviews give me the motivation to move on with this story!**

**I love you more than cheesecake! Take pride in knowing that you all are more than extremely delicious to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: Just for those who did not understand the title of this chapter, it's a combination of Two Girls, One Cup(a disgusting video with two sexy girls) and Two Men and a Truck(a moving company).**


	10. The Doctor is In

**Chapter Ten: The Doctor is In**

**Bella POV:**

After Edward left the cottage, I felt terrible for what I did. It was pretty cruel of me to torture him like that, but I had a point to prove didn't I? I needed him to say sorry for doubting me, and then this could all end.

I went over to the box that Edward hadn't finished packing and started putting things in it. It wasn't too long before I'd finished most of the cottage. I could smell Edward coming back, so I picked up about seven boxes and left.

I made sure to take a path that was away from his scent. I wasn't ready to talk to him quite yet. Once I couldn't smell him anymore, I started walking towards the Cullen home.

I opened the door to find Emmett sitting on the couch. I peeked my head in.

"Hi, Emmett."

He rose from the couch with a startled expression.

"Oh, hi, Bella. Come on in, I had been meaning to talk to you."

"Alright."

I walked inside and watched Emmett's expression slowly change. He had turned from relieved to all out frightened.

"B-B-B-B-B-Bella?!"

"What is it?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're not-"

With that, he fainted, falling to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

I was about to run over to help him, when I saw Jasper running down the stairs wearing a doctor's uniform and a stethoscope.

"What the hell is going on? We were right in the middle of-something, when you decide to ruin it by-"

Jasper's eyes rested on me.

"Woah. Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You're…uh….."

Alice came prancing down the stairs behind her husband in a hospital gown.

"Jasper, sweetie, are we going to continue my breast cancer evaluation or what?"

She looked at his expression and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is something-"

Her eyes rested on me.

"Oh, Bella…."

"What's going on, what's wrong?!"

"Look at your…erm…skin."

I looked myself over and quickly saw what they were talking about.

I was still naked.

I covered myself with my arms, though at that point they'd already seen everything there was to see.

"Jasper, avert your eyes. I'm going to go get her some clothes."

"Will do."

Jasper covered up his eyes as Alice led me up to her room by the arm. She nudged me towards her bed, and I sat down. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend it was a bad dream. It was a little hard to ignore the typhoon of clothes being thrown on me, but I managed. I was doing alright in Bella World, until Alice decided to ruin my tranquility.

"Was that supposed to be a stunt or something?"

"No."

"Are you trying to get attention?"

"N-"

"Are we not giving you enough attention, Bella?"

"What am I, a rabbit?"

I dug my way out of the pile of clothes so that I could look at her. She looked genuinely concerned. I sighed and turned away. Her concern was unnecessary.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"C'mon, just tell me."

"It's not important."

"Tell. Me."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeee-"

"I just, forgot to put on clothes, that's all."

"'Forgot' meaning you had a distraction which kept you from doing so?"

"No."

"Hmmm, forgot to put on clothes. Now why would that happen…."

I gave up on having a mature conversation with the hormone-filled Alice, and got up from under the heap of clothes.

"You're such a horndog."

I hopped off of the bed and started sorting through the pile. I heard her tinkling laugh behind me as I worked.

"I'm not the one who decided to walk around nude today."

If I was a human, my face would've been crimson.

"Do you not see me trying to pick out an outfit?"

"Trying being the key word."

She pranced over to where I was stationed and picked out an outfit in seconds.

"Why couldn't you have done that to begin with?"

She smirked and shoved the clothes into my arms. I modestly wandered into a corner of the room to get dressed. I know you're expecting me to go into detail about what type of clothes they were and how they looked, but to me they were just clothes. They covered me up and that's all that mattered to me.

"Ooooh, Bella, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks."

I started walking towards the door.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"I need to practice."

She was before me in milliseconds.

"Practice for what?"

"Work."

As soon as I said it, I wished I could take it back. My cover was already halfway blown.

"Since when do you need practice to work a cash register?"

I still had a chance to fix the situation.

"I don't work the cash register. I wait the tables. Remember? I got promoted."

There was a long silence in which Alice just stared at me.

"Okay. Go practice."

"I will."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

I looked at the door and I looked back at her. Then I crossed the room over to where she sat.

"Yes you are. You're trying to trick me."

"Is it working?"

"The normal Alice wouldn't give up that easily."

"The normal Bella wouldn't argue this much."

_She had a point._

"Okay. I'm leaving then."

"Bye."

I walked over to the door and left the room, slamming the door behind me (being careful to not break it in the process). I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I was poised to open it, but I couldn't get Alice off my mind. It had sounded like she was keeping something from me.

_Was she keeping something from me?_

In two seconds I was back in Alice's room.

"Welcome back."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you're hiding. I know you're keeping something from me. I want to know what it is."

She rose from the bed and put her arm around me.

"It's _you_ who's keeping something from _me_."

"What?"

"Stripping? Really, Bella, I thought you had more class than that."

I kept quiet. I should've known she'd figure it out eventually. It was really only a matter of time with her having powers to see the future.

"Are you sure about this? 'Cause I really just want you to be happy. If you enjoy taking clothes off for strange men who probably have herpes and all they can do for entertainment is watch you longingly, then I'm okay with it. No problem."

I fought to not reply to her, but I stood my ground. Silence was better than conflict.

"I'm sure Edward would be pleased with your decision."

The words dripped from her mouth like poison.

"S-stop, Alice."

"I'm sorry, if I'm making you upset, Bella, but I won't stand for you doing this."

"Now you just sound like Edward."

"Edward knows what he's talking about sometimes. "

I didn't know what to say to that. After a while I just couldn't take it. Alice saying she was disappointed in me as well as her saying Edward would be too was too much. I started sobbing. Tears didn't come out, but I did a lot of quiet whimpering and moaning.

It worked.

"Bella…."

Alice turned around and gave me the most sympathetic expression she could muster.

"Now, don't get upset, I was just trying to get you to stop. I thought if I could push you enough, you'd do what I wanted."

I just turned away and kept sobbing.

"No, no don't do that! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-It's just…I don't know what to do anymore, Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward…."

"Did he hurt you or something?"

"N-No…"

"Then why would you start stripping, it doesn't seem like you at a-"

"Exactly."

I had stopped crying and turned back to look at Alice with a determined look.

"To prove my point, I need to do this."

"What point?"

"That I'm not just some damsel for Edward to save. God, I love him to death, but I need to be something more. I want to be capable; I don't want Edward to think he has to save me from everything."

"But how does stripping fit into this?"

"I'm not really sure, it was sort of an impulse. Stripping makes me feel…independent and…more different from myself than I've ever felt before."

"Is different good?"

"Different is…different. I feel more powerful and less helpless."

Alice took this information in slowly, pondering my words.

"I see."

"Is it going to work?"

Alice sat still for a moment, her eyes glassy and glazed over. When she came out of the trance, her expression was blank, not giving me any hints as to what she saw.

"Well?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"What?!"

"I think it'd be better if I didn't."

"No, you _have_ to tell me!"

"All I can tell you is that I think I should probably go with you to the club tonight."

"Oh, what, now you're trying to protect me too? You're going to watch me from backstage?"

"No, I'm going to strip with you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow, I'm already to Chapter 10! I honestly never expected to get this far…. Thank you all for reading and I apologize again for taking a while. As I've said many times before, your reviews can help me move along, whether you're saying how much you love my writing or how much you loathe it. I'm on vacation and I'm having trouble getting on the internet here. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up in a few days at the latest. **

**I love you guys more than my grandma's turkey day dinner!**

**Enjoy! **


	11. Double the Trouble

**Chapter Eleven: Double the Trouble**

**Edward POV:**

I walked towards the cottage, practicing my apology. I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I'm sorry for my actions last night. I just didn't expect you to…or rather I wasn't prepared for…. "

I sighed. I was usually pretty good at forming my words, but considering the subject, I was having a large amount of trouble with it.

I regained my confidence and tried again.

"Sometimes in life, we are so excited about something; we can't stand to be in the same room as…Oh, hell, I'll never get this right."

I rested against a tree, not having a clue what to do. I decided to improvise and see what came to me.

I walked inside, knocking on the wood of the doorframe.

"Bella?"

I didn't hear a reply, but I heard movement, so I tried again slightly louder.

"Bella?"

She should've heard that.

"Come on Bella, I know you can hear me. Just let me apologize. I shouldn't have left like that. I was wrong. "

I heard a soft giggle and I smiled.

"Dear Bella,"

I started to sing the old Beatles song. The giggling grew.

"Won't you come out to play-ay-ay?"

I heard feet running and I looked inside expectantly. Little Renesmee jumped straight into my arms. My face fell.

"Oh, hello, Nessie."

She held her hand to my face and I heard myself singing again.

"You sing pretty, Daddy."

"Thank you, pumpkin, but I really need to find Mommy. Do you know where she went?"

"Grandpa and Grandma's house."

I balanced her in my arms, holding her close and then took off towards the Cullen home. I opened the door and wandered inside.

"Bella?"

Rosalie was at my side in a millisecond.

"She left about an hour ago with Alice."

"Oh."

_Were they in this thing together? _

I shifted Renesmee in my arms. Rose was staring at her in a weird way.

"Is Emmett here? We were going to go somewhere tonight."

"I'm not sure he's well enough to go out tonight."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you ask him? He won't tell me a thing."

I suddenly heard a whimpering noise and turned to find the source of the sound. He was in Rosealie's room. I looked down at Renesmee indecisively.

"Um…Rose, could you-?"

She cut me off, saying it so fast I almost didn't hear her.

"Yes."

She instantly crossed the room to take my daughter from my arms. She cradled her lovingly.

"One more kid won't make a difference."

"Is he really that bad?"

She shrugged, devoting her attention to Renesmee.

I walked upstairs and to her bedroom. Emmett was lying on the bed and murmuring to himself.

"What's going on, Emmett?"

"Oh, Edward…."

"Tell me the problem and maybe I can solve it."

"Bella…."

"This again? Emmett, that was a while ago, can't you move on? I'm not mad that you saw her, there's nothing wrong-"

He shot up into a sitting position.

"She was naked."

"What?"

"She came by earlier today with some boxes, and she had no clothes on, nothing."

We were both silent for a while.

She must have forgotten to put them on after our little 'incident'.

_And she was trying to tell me she could handle herself?_

"I can't go tonight, I really can't. I'm sorry."

"I understand. But I don't think I can go alone."

"Or you could just not go…."

I ignored his comment. The strip club was like a drug to me, I couldn't give up going once I'd started.

"Maybe Jasper could come. I'd just have to convince him to lower the alcohol intake."

"Are you sure Jasper would want to go again?"

All of a sudden Renesmee came running into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I found in Uncle Jasper's room!"

Rosalie came from behind her, looking like she had just run a marathon. Her hair was all over the place and one of her bra straps had fallen down off her shoulder. I could hear Emmett making seductive growling noises from behind me.

"Edward, I told her not to go in there. She's just so fast…."

_Like father, like daughter._

I smiled and signaled for them to come in.

"Go on ahead and show me what you have, sweetie."

"It's a dolly!"

She pulled out a blow up sex doll from behind her back. Emmett and I exchanged a glance and nodded.

_Jasper would want to go to the club again._

* * *

I had called the club ahead of time to tell them to not let Jasper into their bar. When we got there, my plan had started working perfectly. Jasper couldn't bribe the bartender to give him anything. After a while he just gave up and sat down with me at one of the tables.

"Ready?"

I nodded. He was there to help me get through this. I needed to have someone here to make sure I didn't rip the men here to pieces.

"I'm ready."

The curtains opened on, you guessed it, Bella. She was belly dancing across the stage in an Arabian outfit like a sexy version of Princess Jasmine. Then smoke started covering the stage and out of it came two other belly-dancers with scarves covering their faces.

I watched Jasper to avoid letting my hungry eyes get the satisfaction they wanted so badly. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He was smiling and swaying to the music, it wouldn't be too long before he was calling out for the back-up girls, never even considering Bella, for my sake, of course.

When I did look at the stage again, Bella wasn't there. She was down in the front row giving lap dances again. I looked closer at the man she was playing with and it was without a doubt the same shithead with the unnecessary sunglasses I had seen her with before. My attempt to calm myself had nearly caused the table to break in half. I was gripping the side of it with such force that Jasper had to pry me off of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Look. At. Her."

He did, and when he turned back around, he was gripping my hand.

"Edward, you should've expected Bella would do this sort of thing-"

"It's the same guy."

"What?"

"I was here last night and she was doing this with the same friggin' guy."

"Are you sure?"

"I would never forget a face as disgusting as his."

Jasper slowly let go of my hand and looked back at the guy again. He turned back to look at me, his expression very serious.

"Now, Edward, don't go off on some revenge thing just because your wife is doing her job."

I sighed and nodded, keeping my focus on the stage to avoid tearing the bastard's throat out. It was then that I noticed something. There were three of them up there. Last night and every other night I'd been there, there were only two back-up dancers. I was going to mention it to Jasper but they'd already started to take their tops off, so I doubted he'd hear me. This time, there was nothing tattooed on their chests. I smiled and turned to look at Jasper's expression.

He didn't look as excited as I'd thought he'd look.

He was staring in horror at one of the girl's breasts. His gaze followed them perfectly. I got a little worried.

"Um, Jasper…?"

"I can't believe it…."

"Believe what?"

"I just never imagined she would come here too…."

"Who, Jasper, who?!"

"You see the girl over there?"

"Yeah."

"You see how her breasts have a mole on each side, like a little smiley face?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Alice's have the same two moles."

"Oh God!"

I turned away; feeling exactly like Emmett had that first night.

"I know; I can't believe she's here either!"

"No, no, I just can't believe my brother was just describing my sister's boobs to me!"

"Oh get over it Edward. I'm sure you have those types of things with Bella too."

"Can we please not discuss this now? Those are our _wives_ out there, dancing for other men. What are we going to do about that?"

"Hmm. I'm still not sure if we should do anything. We could wait a couple more days and then see if that guy is still here."

"Wait a few more days?! What if they were raped?"

"Now, Edward, you have to believe that they can handle themselves enough to not get raped."

"Now you too? Bella can't handle herself! I've seen the proof. That's why I'm here."

"Edward-"

"Don't 'Edward' me, Jasper; I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I believe that both my wife and yours would be alright if we were to leave right now."

"Then go ahead and leave!"

Jasper shook his head and walked out of the club. I didn't need him. I could handle the situation myself. I would leave here with both Bella and Alice intact, but with that man dead. I didn't care how many others had to be killed in the process. I could feel my conscious falling away from me and my instincts kicking in.

I gazed upon Bella, who was sitting on the man's lap and letting him feel her up. His hands roamed her body in places I'd been cautious to enter at first but he flew to in an instant. Then he passed her waist. Before he had time to reach for the area he wanted to touch, I was standing.

"Get your hands off of my wife!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**See, I told you it'd be up soon! I am sorry if it's not up to your standards since I was in a bit of a rush. I have no, I repeat, no promises about the next chapter being put up soon. **

**I have started thinking about how many chapters I'll have for this story. I can promise you that this is where the action truly starts. If you thought it was too boring, there's no need to fear, because here comes the interesting stuff. **

**I was also very proud at how quickly I got reviews! Within two hours of the new chapter being up, I already had four new reviews!!!! Thank you guys so much! Keep reviewing and keep recommending the story!**

**I love you all more than Juicy Fruit chewing gum!**

**Enjoy!**


	12. Uh Oh, Plot Twist!

**Chapter Twelve: Uh Oh, Plot Twist!**

**Bella POV:**

The music stopped abruptly and I looked up to see Edward, standing triumphantly in the back of the room.

_Oh God, oh God, why was he here?_

I stood up as well, trying to look strong for him. His gaze moved to me and I saw a hint of pain in his eyes. I hated that he had to find out this way.

The entire audience was staring at both of us, their heads tottering from me to Edward and back again, like we were playing an invisible game of tennis. They were all waiting to see who was going to do something next.

I looked down at my customer, who I had come to know as Chester Hartsfield, and saw that he was smiling.

"Perhaps we should take this little conversation outside."

Edward nodded and they both headed for the door. I watched Edward pause, a rapacious anger in his eyes, and hold the door for Mr. Hartsfield.

"After you." He snarled.

Chester laughed at this and soon they were both outside the building. I waited for a few moments to make sure I didn't hear any flesh tearing, and found that they were silent.

I sheepishly walked over to the nearest microphone and smiled out at the audience.

"I'm sorry to say that the remainder of the show will be cancelled due to personal conflicts. I'll have to ask you all to please exit through the side doors to avoid the reason for those conflicts. Drive carefully and have a nice night!"

The crowd groaned but rose from their seats to leave the way I'd specified. Sebastian was running towards me in no time.

"What do you think you're doing, sweetheart?"

"I really don't think the show can continue after that."

"You-you don- what?"

"Did you not see what just-"

"Bella, baby, plot-twists like that don't come every day. They make for great profit! I don't know what happened those few moments ago, but whatever did made the audience get really hyped up. They're all going to go home and tell their friends and family what they saw at the club and people will go nuts for it! We could exploit that shit for months!"

I was already backstage by the time he'd finished, getting my stuff together.

"Yeah, well that shit is my life. Maybe I don't want you to exploit it, ever think of that?"

"Bella-"

"I quit."

"You can't do this to me-"

"Good-bye Sebastian."

"Wait a minute-"

"IT'S OVER. I can't do this anymore."

I walked towards the front exit, with Alice right behind me. Sebastian was in shock.

"Alice, where are you-?"

"Sorry, Sebastian, I quit too _sweetheart_."

We left Sebastian in a depression on the stage. It had to be done eventually.

I opened the doors, not sure if I was prepared for what was coming for me.

**Edward POV:**

Once we were outside, neither of us was sure of what to say. We stood staring at each other in silence, looking each other over to understand the other. Finally, I spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Chester Hartsfield, a customer of your wife's. I had no idea Bella was married. It's interesting how some relationships work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How you let her strip for a living. It's interesting, isn't it?"

A growl rippled through my chest.

"Hungry?"

"I already ate."

And I had; I'd quenched my thirst the night before. But that doesn't mean I couldn't get something else to eat today as well….

"Alright, Mr….."

"Cullen."

"First name?"

"Not important."

"I see. Well, Mr. Cullen, I didn't mean any harm to you when I went to see your wife. But, I hope now that I have this opportunity to talk to you, that we could discuss a few things."

I cracked my knuckles and grinned.

"Go on."

He showed no fear at this. I was surprised; most humans would cower at the sight of me in this state. He was strong, I'd give him that.

"I'm in love with your wife."

"What?!"

"I knew it when I first set sight on her at the club."

"I knew it years ago, and she already chose me."

"Feelings change."

"She's taken. Sorry."

"I think that's up to her."

"Would you like to consult with her wedding ring?"

His face took on a new enthusiasm.

"Well, I never noticed a ring on her finger when I was stroking it at the club."

"Stop."

"And there definitely was no 'I heart my husband' tattooed on her breasts when I was-"

I pushed him against the wall, trying not to use too much force to keep the building from collapsing.

"Never talk that way about my wife!"

**Bella POV:**

I walked outside to fins Edward holding Chester up against the wall.

"Edward!"

He turned and offered his arms to me, and I ran into them gratefully. Chester grinned.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to see you again. Charming spouse you have here."

"Get lost, Chester, the game's over."

"What on earth do you mean? We're only at the starting line of our lives together."

Funny wording on his part. My life had ended a good time ago.

"I quit my job."

"Perfect, more alone time for us."

"There is no 'us'."

"C'mon Bella, you can't ignore the special feelings that we share for one another."

"The only special feelings I have are for Edward. I was paid to make you think I liked you. Get over it."

Chester seemed to take a small internal blow from my words. He took a second to recover and then faced me with determination.

"You'll realize it in time."

Edward spoke up, trying to make sure he was in control of the situation.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Chester."

"Not quite yet, _Edward_. I don't have what I want yet."

"What you want does not want you. Leave."

"I could fight you for her. Man to man."

"I think you're underestimating my strength."

"I think you're stalling the fight."

"I would rather not kill you in a public place."

"Ha! A wimp like you killing me?"

Edward got into a fighting stance, about to take him up on his offer, but Alice gave him a warning look. He stood up and cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"We better just leave the decision up to Bella."

I shook my head before Chester could even say anything. If I knew anything, it was that I would never feel even close to the way about I felt about Edward if I was with Chester.

"Now give me a chance, Bella! I love you, and I always will. I could take care of you better than he ever could. Look at him! He's a bomb just waiting to go off. Do you want to be around when he does?"

I continued to shake my head, letting the motion ward off his words.

"I don't love you. You're just another customer for me to please. And I'm glad to never have to do that again."

Chester had a fire burning behind those sunglasses, I could tell. If I could see his eyes, I was almost certain they'd show clearly just how enraged he was at this moment.

"Fine then. I guess this is goodbye."

He took a step forward towards me and Edward shoved me behind his back in a protective gesture.

"Don't you dare touch her."

I pushed him away, standing on the same plane as him to show him I wasn't afraid. Chester was only a human. If I had to, I could take him all too easily.

Chester started laughing again.

"You thought I was going to hurt her? I'm not the 'If I can't have her, no one can' kind of guy, trust me."

Edward and I looked at each other and then back at him. He was definitely the 'If I can find a chance to confuse you, I will' kind of guy.

"No, I take a different approach. I'm more of a, 'If I can't have her, I'll get rid of the person in my way' kind of guy."

Before anyone had a chance to stop him, Chester had grabbed Edward. Alice and I were poised to attack him.

"Don't do this. You don't have any idea what you're dealing with here."

"Oh, I'm dealing with a small and now split up coven of vampires. What are you dealing with?"

_How did he know we were vampires?_

"We're dealing with a crazily obsessed human boy who somehow has managed to catch Edward by surprise."

He laughed.

"Not even close."

"You're not a boy?" Alice asked playfully.

He ignored her and kept his gaze on me.

"Farewell, Bella. I will see you once my job has been completed and there's nothing to stop our love."

I made a gagging noise which he ignored.

"To remember me."

He handed me his sunglasses. He gave me a few moments to take in his eyes and then he flew off into the distance. I stood completely still, shocked. Alice tugged on my arm.

"We have to hurry or else we won't catch him!"

"I don't want to catch him."

She stared at me in confusion.

"But didn't you-?"

"Let's go home and plan something. This has to be done right or it's Edward who will pay the price."

* * *

His pupils had been a cold, black abyss of blood thirst.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I continue to surprise myself! I would've had this up yesterday, but I felt pressured to read it over several more times. I do it all for you!!!**

**Next chapter will not be up for a while, consider this and the past two chapters an "I'm sorry I will not have the next chapter up for a long time" present. Lengthy reviews can help spark the inspiration needed to keep writing!**

**I love you guys more than my laptop which has been used non-stop over the past few days!**

**Enjoy!**


	13. Plotting and Planning

**Chapter Thirteen: Plotting and Planning, Scheming and Scanning**

**Alice POV:**

"We're going to do what?"

I sighed in frustration at Rosalie. She didn't seem to understand the plan at all.

"We find them."

"Uh huh."

"We get Chester."

"Uh huh."

"We save Edward."

"Uh huh…but will it really be that easy?"

"With the proper plan, yes."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

"What?"

"The. Plan."

"Oh! Right…Bella! What's the plan?"

Bella turned and looked over at me in surprise.

"Plan?"

"You don't have one? I could've sworn you had one figured out already."

"No….But, I'm thinking!"

We all sat in silence for a moment, thinking quietly to ourselves of what could be done to save Edward without getting captured ourselves. I had a million ideas bubbling in my head at once and tried to hold onto one long enough to say it out loud.

"Oh!" I yelled excitedly.

"What is it?"

Bella turned with equal enthusiasm on her face. Rosalie turned as well but with a doubtful face.

"Alright, we hunt them down and catch him by surprise!"

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Rosalie asked sourly.

"Well…that is…we'd…okay next plan!"

Bella smiled and leaned back in her chair as she watched me search my brain for another idea. It was a grueling process. Almost like fishing. You know how you get excited because you think you've just caught a bass, but it turns out to really just be an old tire? Most of my ideas were sounding like tires when I thought about them.

"Okay, forget the surprise, we just run in and kill him! Three of us and one of him, who's with me?!"

I raised my fist high in the air to show my enthusiasm, but Bella and Rose stayed silent. I sighed and dropped my fist back into a normal hand.

"Next plan then…."

I dropped my line in the pond again to see what would come up from the vast expanses of my brain. I felt one tugging so I reeled it in.

Before my very eyes flopped a beautiful, shimmering bass.

"Here we go! I got one!"

Both Rosalie and Bella let out a sigh at the same time.

"C'mon it's a good one this time!"

"Go ahead, Alice." Bella said calmly.

"We hunt them down and pretend we're somebody else, like a pizza guy or something-"

"Eww! Pizza guys? Can we be something else?"

Bella chimed in to keep me from killing her.

"How about foreign models? Chester seemed to love the strippers, I'm sure he'll appreciate models just as much. "

"Sounds great!" I supported.

"It'll do, I guess."

"The only thing I wonder is if he'll know who we are because of our scent."

"That's simple." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly, "If we're models, we can just drench ourselves with perfume. It'll be so strong, not even a vampire could get past it."

We both turned to look a Rosalie at the exact same time, our expressions both shocked and impressed.

"What? I used it to get some time away from Emmett once…."

I was surprised to see Bella run over to Rosalie and hug her tightly.

"That's a great idea, thank you!"

Rosalie looked surprised, but not mad. She patted Bella gently on the back and smiled a little before shoving her away and retreating from the room.

Bella shrugged and stood up to pace the room a bit, keeping to herself, like she was in her own little world. I was wondering what she was doing, but decided not to question it.

_She must be going through something rough. Her husband discovers that she's stripping. As soon as she's with him again and the secret is out, he's taken away from her by one of her own clients. Not to mention that that client was a vampire himself! That's a lot to absorb in one day…._

Finally, she came out of her trance and spoke.

"We still need a way to find out where they're hiding."

I was a little startled that she was speaking, but replied to her anyway.

"There's always tracking, but I have no idea how long that would take. He could be dead by the time we get to him."

As soon as I had said it, I covered up my mouth so as to block any more idiotic things from seeping out of it. Bella shook her head at me solemnly.

"No, no, Alice, you're right. I have to accept that the stakes are high…fatally high."

I shot her a glance of pity but she warded me off with her hand.

"I just need some time, you know? To think about things."

I nodded, and decided that while Bella's mind was busy, I would utilize this time to come up with more of my brilliant ideas.

_Let's see…we could…Google him? No, no, why would his name be out in the public? And even if it was, he probably didn't give us his real name. _

_Unless, it's not fake name, and I could get some information on his family! Haha! No…Why would he give out his real name if he could be found that easily…. And what would his family's history do to help me? Maybe it would include his home address! No….and even if it did, why would he be hiding at home? _

"_Yeah, Mom, I got another hostage. No, we don't need the guest room. He's sleeping in the basement, next to the foosball table and the litter box. Could you make us some pizza rolls?"_

"Jonathan and Thomas."

"Huh?"

I turned around to find Bella staring at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Jonathan and Thomas," she repeated, "Those were his friend's names!"

"That loser had friends…?"

"They were there on my second night, the first time I saw him."

"Well, how does that help us?"

"They talked about an address where one of them was staying."

"Yeah, but why would Chester go there?"

"He wouldn't, but maybe his friends have some information we need."

"I like how you think, Bells! Let's go!"

"Now…?"

"Yes, now, c'mon!"

I grabbed her by the arm and without thinking, ran straight out the door, dragging Bella along the way.

"What about Rose?"

"She'll catch up!"

We both laughed, feeling the exhilaration of the open air as we ran faster than human eyes could follow. Like I predicted, Rosalie came bounding after us, yelling our names in fury. We slowed down a bit, but didn't stop; we were too hyped up to quit running now. She caught up to us and grabbed me by my spiky hair.

"Don't ever abandon me. Ever. I was in the middle of having tea with Renesmee when I noticed there was no sound downstairs. You have no idea how much I hate leaving Renesmee alone."

I giggled and Rosalie let go of me to glare at Bella.

"And you. You're always leaving her alone. What kind of parent are you?"

Bella showed her just as much attitude.

"The kind who would like to save her child's father from dying."

"How exactly do you plan to even find him?" she spat.

"We're stopping by his friends' place."

She looked us over and frowned.

"Not dressed like that you aren't. Listen, I know about attraction and despite your species, neither of you are going to impress them dressed like_ that_."

I frowned too. _She was right._

"Will you help us Rose?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I'd never go with you."

"No problem. " Bella said, grinning maliciously.

"You know, we still have on our stripper costumes from tonight. Will that work?"

Rose smiled, "Perfect."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Yes, I know, very short chapter, shame on me, but its chock full of dialogue! I figured it needed to be put up or I would be maimed, so I hope it's to your standards. Yet again, no promises about the next chapter! I'm sorry!!!**

**Keep reviewin'!**

**I love you more than the Halloween pjs that I'm still wearing for some strange reason!**

**Enjoy!**


	14. Sugar, Spice, and EverythingNiiiice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know, I know shame on me blah blah blah etc. I have a lack of inspiration. Reviews help that little problem! I got it up as soon as I finished it. And I'm sorry to say that it's rather short. I didn't really think this part of the story out as much, so it's going to take me some time. Thank you for your patience and for not sending me threatening messages about how painfully my death would be if I were to not finish the chapter soon enough. I truly appreciate it!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sugar, Spice, and Everything…Niiiiice**

**Bella POV:**

We knocked on the door and waited for the boys to answer. Thomas opened the door and I took great pleasure in watching his eyes grow and his mouth water. He'd seen strippers before of course, but never up close and personal.

"Hello." I purred.

We were in our lingerie as usual, but Rosalie had sexied us up a little bit. We had messy makeup on our faces and our hair was all over the place. Rosalie claimed that there was nothing a tame vampire boy loved more than a wild vampire girl.

"Hey." He replied, taken aback at the sight of us.

"Are you going to stare at my boobs all night, or can I come in?" I said, a smile lining on my face.

"Y-yeah, make yourself at home."

He moved out of the way, letting me walk inside. Alice followed behind and paused in front of him, brushing her slender fingers across his face.

"Make 'yourself' plural, Casanova."

He nodded and let Alice in too. We both plopped down on the couch and followed his instructions. We made sure to look as relaxed as possible.

Thomas behaved a little differently. He was sitting in his chair, stiff as a rod and nervous as hell, but trying not to show it.

"Where's your friend?" I asked.

"Kitchen." He replied, saying the least amount he could to keep his voice form cracking.

"Well, tell him to come meet his guests." Alice replied silkily.

"Jon, get in here!" He obeyed, a little too loudly.

We heard a couple of clangs as Jon responded to his friend's yell.

"Jesus, Tommy, what is it?"

"We have guests over."

"And what guests would those be?" He asked sarcastically.

"The ones that you should come out to greet…NOW."

Jon laughed and walked out of the kitchen, wiping his face with a towel.

"Come on, who is it, your parents?"

He took the towel off of his face and looked down at us on the couch. His eyes grew wide, but he kept his cool.

"Now, to what do we owe the pleasure, ladies?"

Alice and I turned and looked at each other. With these two bozos, the job would be _too_ easy.

"Well, it seems your friend, Chester, has run off without us." I said.

"We'd really like to get to him." Alice pouted.

"You'd know better than us." Jon said smoothly.

"We haven't seen Chester since this afternoon. He went to the club and didn't come back."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Tomas started to say something but Jon cut him off. "Well, that all depends."

I rolled my eyes, but Alice was more than happy to play along. "Depends on what exactly?"

"You see, we've gotten real lonely up here. It's just Tom and me with no female companionship whatsoever."

"Oh, you poor things." I said sarcastically.

Alice elbowed me threateningly and continued. "That does sound sad."

She got on her hands and knees and crawled across the couch and over to Jon. "Could we do anything to help that little dilemma?"

Jon grinned and stared down her top hungrily. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Well, I think I have an idea."

Alice reached towards his zipper and [insert disgusting part that I don't want to write….].

After a few minutes of this, I was watching with little interest and Tom was gazing at the sight in shock and amazement. Finally I had to end this.

"Ahem." I said softly.

Alice hadn't heard me.

"AHEM." I said louder.

Still no response. Nobody could look away.

"ALICE!"

She turned away from Jon to look at me in confusion.

"Are we all 'satisfied' now? Are you going to tell us where he is or not?"

Alice nodded and sat back on the couch next to me, while Jon zipped his pants back up.

Jon grinned, "Not until you show Tom over there a good time too. He shouldn't get left out."

Tom shook his head vigorously, but it was obvious to everyone in the room that he really did want me to do it. And I considered it for a moment. He looked nice and I was doing it to save Edward.

_I'm sure he wouldn't mind._

I crawled over to the nervous looking Tom and reached up for his zipper. I heard him moan before I even touched the denim of his jeans. That moan was enough to whip me back into shape.

"What the hell am I doing?" I thought aloud.

Tom breathed an unnecessary sigh of both relief and disappointment.

Jon looked at me in confusion, "Huh?"

I ignored them, "You know what, screw this."

I jumped up from my position and rammed Jon straight into the wall, clutching his neck between my fingers.

"Now you tell us where Chester is or I wring your fucking neck."

Alice looked up at me in horror, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Just grab Thomas." I spat out between clenched teeth.

Thomas tried to move before Alice could grab him, but he was in such a state of shock from the last few minutes, that he couldn't process his own thoughts fast enough. Alice had quickly leapt upon him and forced him to the ground.

"Now, Jon, what's it going to be?"

He shook his head, forcing me to squish his neck closer to the wall, and causing a dent to slowly form. He winced slightly but still did not respond.

Alice traced her fingers along Tom's neck, playfully. "You know, I could still give you what Bella didn't. All you have to do is tell me where Chester is. I know you know, Tommy."

Tom's eyes grew wide at the thought of [yuck yuck yuck!] from a girl as hot as Alice.

Jon noticed this and spoke out, "Don't you tell her nothin', Tom!"

I yet again shoved him against the wall. "We never learn, do we Jon?"

He let out a strangled laugh, "Never. Maybe I should be-"

"If you say punished, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

"No worries, you did it for me."

I rolled my eyes and turned to see how Alice was holding up with Tom. They were both staring into each others' eyes. Tom had a look of hopefulness and Alice had a look of seduction. I was growing tired of this game.

"Alice." I hissed.

She nodded without even looking at me and ripped off Tom's pants.

Before she had reached his boxers, he screeched, "1300 Sycamore Street, Birmingham, Alabama!"

Jon let his head hang from his neck, shaking it unbelievingly. Alice and I let out some high pitched laughs and then got up off of the couch.

"Sorry, Tommy. You'll get lucky someday." Alice said, kissing his cheek then waving goodbye.

Two boys with very upset faces, and for very different reasons, watched us walk right out of their home and outside, shutting the door on the way out.

Rosalie was waiting outside for us.

"How'd it go?"

"1300 Sycamore Street, Birmingham, Alabama." I said smugly.

"They actually gave you the entire address? What dorks."

I looked around, thinking that something seemed really weird here. Not only that Rosalie actually showed up, but something was wrong.

Renessme.

"Where's Renessme, Miss Perfect Parent?"

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at me, childishly, "I got a babysitter."

My face took on a wistful expression. Renessme with a babysitter? She usually had so many people willing to take care of her that it was weird to imagine her with someone not part of the closely knit vampire family.

"What kind of babysitter can handle Renessme?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

**See how short that was? Oh well, at least I put up something, right?**

**Please review!**

**I think you guys realize I love you already!**

**Enjoy!**


	15. To The Chester Cave!

**Chapter Fifteen: To the Chester Cave!**

**Edward POV:**

I awoke with a start to find that I was in an empty warehouse. I tried to get up but realized I was also tied to a chair. I laughed at the feeble attempt at restraint and resisted it. I was surprised at how hard it was to get free. I tugged and tugged at the rope, but I couldn't release myself.

I looked around again to see if I truly was alone. I became quickly frustrated with the fact that I could barely turn my neck, much less get up and look, and pulled against the rope again. After a few minutes of no avail, I gave up and sat still.

"Is anyone in here?"I called out, defenselessly.

I heard a bellowing laugh resounding about the warehouse and looked around frantically for the source. I could hear the sound of dress shoes clacking on the floor as the person walked towards where I was being held. Fabric of what seemed like a suit was brushing against itself. I was growing impatient when out of the darkness came none other than Chester Hartsfield.

"I figured you'd wake up soon enough." He said with a grin.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Well, what better place to bring you than a warehouse? It's a classic destination for a person who needs to hide their hostage. And I can see why! It's cozy, closed off from others, and not a location expected for me to bring you. I can tell by your reaction that _you_ obviously didn't expect it."

"Well, maybe Bella is smarter than I am."

"I like to think she is. If she were, she'd give up on you."

I let out a weak chuckle, "For who? You?"

"Is that so hard to imagine?" He spat.

"She'll never love you the way she loves me, Chester. You're nothing but an eager customer."

I watched as his face grew from a sneer to utter revulsion. In one swift motion, he drew back his hand and brought it towards my face. I quickly dodged the blow, having known exactly when it was going to hit me. This frustrated him, but he did not strike again. Instead he turned away to hide his expression.

I rolled my eyes. What was the point if I knew what he was thinking? My face grew to an odd contortion once his nauseating thoughts were in my head. He truly was a disgusting man to think such things about my Bella. I refused to even think about them myself, they're so vulgar.

I went back to struggling with the rope. It was unusual for me to not be able to easily free myself from a situation like this. I was tied by a simple strand of rope to a plain wood chair, and even with all of my strength and cunning, I couldn't release myself. I struggled and fought, constantly hearing Chester's disgusting words beat against my skull.

"Why am I not able to get out of this chair?" I asked trying to divert his train of thought.

Chester turned around, surprised that I was still speaking to him, "Oh, that rope that's tied around you-"

"Yes, what about it?" I said impatiently.

"It's not rope." He said, grinning.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Tungsten carbide." He replied, proudly.

Tungsten carbide? He chose one of the hardest metals known to man to restrain me? The kind they use to make military vehicles?! What kind of twisted person would come up with that?

I calmed myself and went back to being conversational so that I could be the bigger man in the current situation.

"I've heard that tungsten's hard to come by. It must have cost you a fortune."

"No expense is too much for Bella." He said wistfully.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Chester sounded exactly like me. Those exact words came from my personal inner thoughts, and I surely knew that I meant them. This guy wasn't just playing around. He really did care for Bella. And I could see from his thoughts and motives that even I couldn't stand as a threat against him. All I could do was sit here and wait for Bella to be torn from me and then watch as I fall to my death.

"So," Chester started contently, "don't you want to know how I came to find her?"

"You went to the strip club, like any other perverted slime."

"I'm going to ignore that last part, since you went there too."

I flinched as he aimed more torturous guilt my way.

He continued, "My two friends and I had been traveling together in the southwestern parts of Canada. We hadn't had any…female company in a while and decided that we wanted to go somewhere where we could find some. We went down to Washington and it took awhile, but we finally came upon Lapdance Lane. A strip club seemed to be the perfect place to go. We could watch some pretty humans dance around like bimbos and then seduce them and satisfy our thirsts. That was the original plan. After seeing your wife onstage, my plans changed immediately before my eyes. I wanted- no, I needed her. I could see myself spending eternity with her, my future was placed right in front of me. I knew that I had to find excuses to keep coming back to see her, even if it meant betraying my own friends. But, that part isn't important. What is important is that you see this my way. I care for your wife more than anyone in the world. She's made me a whole new man and changed my perspective on life for good. You have to understand, Edward."

Once finished with his speech, he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, hoping to make me feel sympathy towards him. His thoughts betrayed him though. He was thinking of Bella, and I can tell you that he was not imagining her in a wedding dress, or anything at all really. My previos thoughts of him caring for Bella dissolved, and a wave of hatred succumbed all of my senses and took over me.

Chester was still eagerly awaiting my response, which he was sure to be a yes. His logic was that I was stuck in his trap and that since he had just "poured his heart out" to me, there was no escaping a positive response. Yet again, that image of Bella flooded my brain and the hatred that was building up burst out of me in sentence form.

"Even Bella couldn't make a repulsive being like you change." I snarled.

Needless to say, Chester didn't like this answer. He started rapidly punching towards my face, but I dodged every possible blow. He didn't seem to realize that being in an empty space also meant that I could easily hear his thoughts and plans above everyone else in the world. And they were loud and clear.

_Left punch…dammit...right punch…nope…this'll get him, right uppercut…shit!_

He finally gave up and glared and me in rage. A few seconds of silence and I was laughing like a hyena. It was just plain pathetic how he thought he was so much smarter than me. He might be in some ways, but obviously he wasn't good at repetition senses and logical thinking. I had him snuffed there.

He silenced me by letting loose a violent growl under his breath. I looked up at him and jumped in my seat a bit when I saw a creepy sort of joy suddenly appear across his face.

"Do you know what time it is, Edward?"

"No, I can't see my watch right now, but you could always just let me out of the rope so I could tell you."

He chuckled at this, "Oh, I'm letting you out all right."

I desperately tried to make sense of his plans, and when I listened to his thoughts, what I got out of them wasn't pleasant. He really was a twisted man, no doubt about it.

"No, that's all right, I can stay in this seat for a little longer." I said, flustered.

"But, that's no fun Edward, you were just saying you wanted to be let go."

"I changed my mind!"

"Too late, my heart is already set on bringing you on a little field trip."

I struggled desperately as he went over to my chair to set me free.

"Get away from me!" I yelled weakly.

He finally unlatched the rope from the chair and picked me up out of it. I kicked and screamed like a child as he carried me towards the back of the warehouse.

"Someone help!" I yelled as loud as I could manage.

He chuckled and continued on his destination. I found an opportunity of weakness and bit his arm, making him jump back in surprise and let out a pained snarl. He set me free and I ran as far away from him as I could. He followed, of course, and it became a dark game of cat and mouse. I certainly did not like being the mouse in this situation, but I had no other choice. I wasn't in the position to jump on him. He was more powerful than I was, and that was obvious.

He was catching up, and I was running out of strategies. I needed to escape this terrible warehouse and find Bella, otherwise, I was done for. His plan was a devious and underhanded one, and I did not like being included in it. Every time I tried to get an idea of where he was going to turn while he was chasing me, brought me straight to his master plan for me.

Out of nowhere, he was in front of me. For once, I was the one taken by surprise. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be caught off guard and unprepared. It was a sort of tingling sensation in my stomach, similar to the off chance nervousness I've felt.

I shook my head and fell to the ground on my hands and knees cowering from the fiend.

"Don't come any closer." I tried to sound commanding, but my current stance threw it off.

"It won't last too long, Edward, and it really doesn't hurt as much as it sounds."

He dragged me unwillingly to the back of the warehouse, the dreaded place I'd been avoiding all this time. I prepared for what I knew was coming. It was for Bella. It was all for Bella.

A shriek of pain could be heard, and it took me a second to recognize it as my own voice.

_I love you Bella, so much._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**What has become of our beloved Edward? And what on earth was Chester doing? **

**It has been exactly one month since you've last heard from me! I am really sorry it took me so long and that it's shorter than usual! I am crazily busy lately. But, I am telling you, reviews don't take that long and they really help! **

**I don't want to waste too much of your time, but I am writing another Twilight fanfiction that you should check out. It's a parody, and it's a lot different than this one, because it's co-written by my friend. It's absolutely hilarious and it has four chapters already written, so you won't have to wait long for uploads hopefully. Twilight haters and lovers can both enjoy it because that's what we are. I like the series, and my friend hates it, but we both love this story! Just go to my author page and click on **_**The Jazzy Vampire**_**. You will not regret it.**

**Alright, well, that's about it.**

**Enjoy!**


	16. Awkward Plane Ride

**Chapter Sixteen: Awkward Plane Ride**

**Alice POV:**

We were getting on a flight to Omaha, Nebraska and then from there it was straight to Alabama. The airport in Port Angeles wasn't too hard to get to, and it was nicer than the one in Forks so that's where we decided to fly from. Everything seemed to be going great, until we tried to buy tickets on the plane.

"Three one-way tickets to Birmingham, please." Rosalie said in the sweetest voice she could muster with that phrase.

The man at the counter blushed and started to type in the information on his computer. I nodded happily, and then stopped. Something seemed wrong about what Rosalie said. _Three one-way tickets?_

"Um, don't you mean three _round-trip_ tickets?" Bella beat me to the question.

The man at the counter abruptly stopped typing and looked up at us to see if he needed to change the tickets.

Rosalie kept smiling but changed her tone, "No. I mean one-way."

"But, aren't we coming home with Edward afterwards?" I wanted to keep myself in the conversation.

"Well, not everything is set in stone."

Both myself and the man at the counter looked at Bella to see her response to this. I could definitely see the rage beating at her insides, but she was holding it back so that she wouldn't kill Rosalie in public.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, sir?" She said calmly.

I followed as Bella politely pulled Rosalie aside. She whispered the words through a grin, so that any humans passing by just thought we were talking conversationally, "What's not set in stone?"

"The number of people that will be coming back. If any." Rosalie responded, the same pleased expression on her face as Bella's.

There was a long pause as both girls stared at each other with scornful happiness.

I said what I knew all of us were thinking, "You don't think we'll all live."

Rosalie gave me a sarcastic look with a raised eyebrow, but Bella's eyes still hadn't broken contact with her face. She didn't even give me a nod to acknowledge that I had spoken at all. Finally, Rosalie looked back and saw the intense look she had.

"We are going to save him. And all of us will survive. The only one who'll even have a scratch on him is Chester, and he won't live to tell the tale to his buddies."

I was astonished by the confidence in her voice. My little Bella had grown up to be a strong young woman (Even though she would never grow any older than that)! I felt so much joy at that moment that I was ready to jump up and hug her. But, this was definitely not a time for those emotions. I kept myself from even so much as smiling at her comment.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and waltzed back to the counter, skipping every last sucker in line. What was funny was that they all let her do it gladly (even the girls)! She slammed her hands on the desk and the counter dude looked up with an annoyed expression. The instant he recognized her, the annoyance bloomed into an embarrassed blush.

"Three…round-trip tickets to Birmingham." She said reluctantly.

"W-will that be all, ma'am?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He printed out the tickets for us and placed them gently in Rosalie's outstretched hand. She snatched them up and swooped away from the counter and towards the boarding areas.

"A-are you sure you don't want some extra peanuts for your flight? Or some pillows maybe?" He hopefully called after her.

I felt sorry for the guy so I went over to the counter, "Do you have any of those ear plugs? It's going to be a long ride…."

Once we finally made it through security and all of the airport's other hassles, we only had to wait to get on the plane. The waiting room was a trip in and of itself.

There was a toddler in a stroller crying and screaming like crazy about his rattle missing. I looked around him for his mother and saw her leaned back in the chair, shaking the rattle constantly to calm herself, while totally ignoring her child's pleas.

Another woman was talking on the phone heatedly to her husband, "Yes, honey, I'm at home. (Pause) Yeah, I'm making dinner. (Pause) Oh, _I'm_ a lazy, good for nothing slob? Well, you're a fat-ass pig who can't get a job! At least I provide for you! You're out playing poker with your buddies morning till night! (Pause) Yeah, right, I love you too. Go back to your f***ing friends and leave me the hell alone."

She hung up angrily and clutched her purse tight to her stomach. Her face was streaked with tears and her mascara was running. I didn't need to be Edward to know what she was thinking. I could even take a guess at why she was here.

One person that I could not explain was this man by the window. His back was to the glass and he had a weird look on his face. Suddenly he started twitching uncontrollably and violently. I frantically looked around for help, but no one seemed to notice but me. Then, I saw something I was sure I wasn't supposed to see: the small head of a cat popped out of his jacket. I nearly jumped in my seat at the unnerving spectacle. Then the man shoved the cat back in and whacked the jacket a few times to silence it.

I quickly turned my head, not wanting to know anything more. There were some times when I was glad I couldn't read minds like my brother. I didn't want to see any more of what that man was doing, and I definitely didn't want to hear what he had to say about it.

I looked towards Bella and Rosalie and saw that they were fighting again. I entered the conversation a little late, so I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about.

"When they put it in the containers, it retains the shape!"

"That's because they're molded to that specific container's shape!"

"What about when you put it outside in a bowl and it fills it like water would?"

"That's because the sun melts it!"

"Alice," Rosalie called, turning towards me, "Is Jello a liquid or a solid?"

"Um…." I said nervously.

"Rosalie," Bella said accusingly, "thinks it's a liquid! How stupid is that? Tell her she's wrong."

"Well, first of all, Jello is the name brand and it's really called gelatin…."

"ALICE!" They both yelled in perfect synchronization.

"It's a gas! Now are you two happy?!"

"_Now boarding flight 205 to Omaha, Nebraska!"_ the voice on the intercom prompted.

We all rose to leave and walked over towards the entrance to the plane. I kept my senses tuned in on Bella and Rosalie the entire time to make sure they didn't start physically fighting and blow our cover as vampires.

The first person we ran into was the ticket check woman. She was wearing a white blouse, black skirt, with heels and a nametag that read: "Hello, my name is Carrie" with a little smiley face to dot the 'i'. She was the generic peppy stewardess. I had never seen one in person. I thought they were myths, you know, just made up for TV and movies.

"May I see your ticket, please?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"It's like meeting a unicorn…" I whispered, astonished.

"Excuse me?"

"Here are our tickets." Rosalie said, pushing me away from the woman.

Bella slowly shook her head back and forth as she led me into the plane. I felt kinda bad for embarrassing her, but then I noticed she was smiling, and trying to stifle a laugh.

Our seats were directly next to each other, three in a row. I stopped Bella and Rosalie by holding my hand up. Rosalie looked at the hand in annoyance, while Bella looked confused.

"Alright, I'm deciding the seating arrangements here. First of all, I get the window seat."

"Why can't I sit there?" Bella whined.

"I like sitting next to the window." Rose growled.

"What if I like it more?" Bella suddenly turned on Rosalie.

"Never mind, I'm in the middle, between you two."

"Then who gets the window seat?" They both asked in synchronization.

"You'll have to fight to the death for it!"

Silence followed. Finally, Rosalie turned towards Bella. I slowly raised my arm above my head.

Finally, I brought it down, "Ole!"

No one spoke.

"That means fight!"

Rosalie paid me no mind, letting Bella move around her to get in the window seat. I shrugged and sat down in the middle seat, followed by Rose who took the aisle.

"You know, you guys are no fun."

I found myself in a beautiful and luscious forest with several creatures and flowers about me. I reached down to smell a flower, but it was quickly crushed by someone's foot. I looked up to see that Rosalie had stepped on it.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, I'm so sorry!" she said sincerely.

I smiled, "It's no problem."

"But it is! I hurt your feelings didn't I?"

"Not really-"

"I knew it! I destroy everything!"

"It's alright, Rose, I can just get another one."

I reached down again, but the flower I was hoping to smell was crushed by another person's foot.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, I'm so sorry!" Bella's voice said.

I looked up at her, "Oh, don't worry about it."

"But, didn't I hurt your feelings?"

"No, you didn't, it's okay!" I said persistently.

Rosalie suddenly turned to Bella, "Wow, you're really good at apologizing, Bells!"

"Thanks, Rosie! But, you're a lot better at it than me!"

"No, no, you're such a good friend to Alice!"

"But I squashed her flower, I'm a terrible friend!"

"I squashed one first, so I'm the worse friend!"

"What good logic, best buddy! I love you, Rosie!"

"I love you more, Bells!"

I smiled content in my dream. Then a thought came to me, I don't have dreams! Only visions! Could this be the future?

I awoke from the vision to find Bella and Rosalie fighting again.

"Liquid!"

"Solid!"

"Liquid!"

"SOLID."

"LIQUID!"

"SOLID!!!!"

I shook my head and opened one of the airplane magazines.

_Definitely not the future._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The only thing I have to say is that you can use the title of this chapter as a hand motion by making the awkward turtle fly in the air! Also, please review!**


	17. Torturous Rhapsody

**Chapter Seventeen: Torturous Rhapsody **

**Chester POV:**

Edward writhed on the floor in pain as I continued to beat him over the head with a titanium crowbar that I had pulled out of a box in the back of the warehouse. That wasn't taking as much effect as I wanted it to, so I added in a couple of punches to his "perfect" face while I held him to the floor. He knew what I was going to do and when I was going to do it, but that didn't help him much when he was already so frail. He let out a low pitched scream each time my fist made contact with his face. I almost thought I heard a "crack", which only made me laugh some more.

"This is for Bella!" I yelled as I knocked his head against the floor.

A large hole was left in the ground from his face hitting it so hard.

I smiled, "Look, Eddie, you're already in Hollywood! You've left your mark at the Chinese Theatre!"

"Your jokes are stupid, Chester." He croaked.

"Shut up," I said twisting his neck.

He let out a long screech of pain, while he put his neck back in place.

"Why don't we play a game, Eddie?"

"I don't…like games…"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this one." I smiled evilly, "It's called the Mr. Potato Head Game. You see, what's going to happen is, I'm going to rip you to pieces, and you're going to try to put yourself together again!"

"I don't want to play…."

"Oh, come on Eddie!"

"No…."

"Alright then, we can just talk."

He gave me a skeptical look but I ignored it, smiling.

"I heard you like baseball. Do you pitch or bat?"

"I prefer the outfield."

"Oh, really? So you have to catch the ball and throw it back too? Which arm is the most important since you have to use both?"

"I guess the right-"

Before he could finish his reply, I had ripped his right arm out of its socket. He responded to this with a howl of anguish. I grinned in sadistic delight. His arm was dragging itself back to his body, but I quickly threw it in the corner.

"Oops, I'm sorry." I said insincerely. "Go fetch."

Sure enough, he crawled over to the corner to retrieve his disconnected arm, whimpering and moaning while he completed his task. He inched forward, moving very slowly, and I just couldn't resist. I reached down and tugged hard at his leg. His head flipped toward my direction and fought against me pulling on his leg, but sadly, he didn't realize that by moving away from me, he was only helping me tear his leg off.

A few seconds later, a leg was desperately trying to reconnect itself to its owner's body. I threw the leg in a different corner and grinned down at the exhausted Edward lying on the warehouse floor. He had given up. He was at my mercy now.

I put my foot on his chest and looked down on my victim, bursting with pride. My goal was in easy reach now. All that was left was to finish him off, and he was prepared for it. Then, Bella was all mine.

**Edward POV:**

It was over. It was all over. Let him have Bella. I didn't deserve her in the first place. I'm too weak to go on like this. My motivation was drained.

So he can do what he wants with me now. He did things to me before that I wouldn't even tell Emmett if he asked. There's nothing that he could do that would surprise me at this point.

I am fully prepared for this punishment. He's right. I need to die. Bella deserves much better, than me or Chester. Neither one of us is the gentleman that is worthy of her love.

The door burst open and suddenly three gorgeous women were before us. My head struggled to turn towards the direction of the noise. I took an unnecessary breath just looking at the group. They were obviously foreigners, but very attractive foreigners as well. I smiled, ready to greet them in as dazzling a way that can be given from under a grown man's foot. Chester beat me to the punch.

"Why, hello there, ladies. What can I do for you?" He said suavely.

They turned towards each other and smiled. Then one spoke up, "We're looking for someone."

If I were human, I would have blushed. The French accent was flawless and beautiful. I mentally scolded myself for internally betraying my own wife with these thoughts, but it was so hard not to think them about these women.

"Would that someone happen to be a man by the name of Chester Hartsfield?"

"Oh, no monsieur. You don't happen to know Mr. Penne? Jordan Penne? He's our new agent."

"No, I do not, I'm afraid. Where was he supposed to meet you?" He went over to check the scrap of paper she was holding, setting me free.

I could've snuck off if I'd wanted to, but for some reason, I didn't. In a way, I wanted to see what was going to happen next. I didn't want to miss the fate of these three women, whether it was good or bad. If it did turn out to be bad, I could easily defend them. It might help me with Bella's absence. Protecting another human…it's almost like cheating….

**Bella POV:**

Our plan was working perfectly.

Not only was Chester clueless, but it even looked like Edward couldn't recognize us. That made me a little sad. I knew that we wanted this to happen, but I secretly hoped for Edward to be able to see through all of the perfume and know it was his wife. The woman he had devoted his existence to and promised to always love and cherish.

I needed to get my head in the game and stop thinking about Edward. I took a quick look at him. Were those chips in his skin? Is that the vampire equivalent to bruises?! Whatever they were, it was obvious Chester hadn't been so gentle with Edward. Not to mention that his arm and his leg were both missing, leaving a large rip around the sockets, where his other limbs should have been. I winced on the inside at the sight of him.

Chester was pure evil.

I wanted to rip him to shreds. He hurt the one person that meant the most to me and for that he deserves to die.

Quickly remembering the part I was playing in this play I call my afternoon in Birmingham, I put on a smile for Chester. He was conversing with Rosalie about her "smokin' hot" legs.

I could tell she was dying on the inside.

I tried to keep my focus on them but I just couldn't stop sneaking glances at Edward to make sure he was still alive. Finally, Chester noticed this.

"What's that you're looking at, mon cherrie?"

"I was just wondering who that poor man in the corner is. He looks lonely."

Here it was! My chance to get closer to him! Surely he'll recognize me then.

I slowly walked over to where he was sprawled out on the floor. He looked up at me in surprise, and then a casual grin formed on his face.

"And what is your name?" I asked, smiling down at him.

"Edward."

"That is a wonderful name." I flipped my hair, trying to pass it off as a sexual taunt.

He took the bait and smelled it overdramatically. Sudden realization hit him like a load. He looked at me a different way now. I can't even describe it. It was almost as if he was a child gazing up at a shiny new toy, but also mixed in with the relief that he got exactly what he had wanted for Christmas. A strange sensation came to me with his expression. I wanted to reach down and hug him comfortingly, but I knew that this fight would never end if I did.

"Don't tease me, my hair doesn't smell _that_ good."

He came back to his senses, recovering slowly. It was as if he had thought that the second he saw me again, we'd just run away into the sunset. I would've figured him to know better. Maybe he was delusional from all the stuff Chester did to him.

"I'm sorry. You're just so impossibly beautiful."

Chester turned his head in antagonizing surprise, "Who's the perverted slime ball now? I thought you love Bella!"

Edward didn't even grace his comment with a response. He simply continued to stare at me in lust. He was starting to make me uncomfortable. I knew that if he kept this up, Chester would catch on to our plan sooner or later. I didn't want to, but I had to do it.

"I don't like you staring at me, creepy man." I stated in my French accent.

I glanced at his face for a millisecond before moving to the other side of the room closer to where Chester stood. That one millisecond had so much heartbreak in it that I nearly wanted to take it all back and give up. I knew deep down that this was all for the best. To save Edward.

Chester wrapped his greasy arm around me and held me close. "Why don't you three ladies let me show you how we treat guests here in America?"

We all looked at each other warily and Alice replied in a soft, innocent voice, "Oi."

**Edward POV:**

Does she still love me? Was it all a lie? She was flirting with Chester, then came over to me just to let me know it was her and then go back to Chester. I don't understand what's going on. What happened to us? Did I lose to Chester? Is it all over? I don't know anything anymore….

No.

I do know one thing for sure.

He was going to have sex with all three of them. My two sisters and my wife. I had to do something. Knowing them, they'd just let him do it to save me. That is not an option. I was going to get all three of us out of here one way or another. It was my job to do so.

I hoisted myself off of the ground with the only arm I had use of, but quickly found there was no use. I fell right back to the floor and lay there helplessly. A couple agonizing minutes later I saw something fly out of the room where Chester was keeping a bed. It crashed against the wall and left a giant hole. I turned around to get a better look and saw that it was Chester himself.

He shook his head and stood up, laughing, "You're a tough one, Miss Swan."

I saw Bella glide across the floor at an amazing pace to come towards Chester and roundhouse kick him into the corner.

She frowned angrily, "That's Mrs. Cullen to you."

That's my girl.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I had trouble deciding what to do with this chapter so please forgive me for taking so long!**

**I love you guys and I'd love you more if you took a few seconds out of your busy schedules to review!**

**Enjoy!**


	18. Girl Power?

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This chapter is my longest and is the end to the story. There will be an epilogue, but this really ends it all. Also, prepare yourself for an extremely long but extremely important Author's note at the end. Please take time to read it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Girl Power?**

**Alice POV:**

Upon seeing Bella kick the hell out of Chester, Rose and I ran out to help her. We stood on either side of her, ready to fight. Bella simply shooed us off with her hand, not taking her eyes away from Chester for even a moment.

I looked over at Rosalie in confusion, and she rolled her eyes, turning towards Bella "Bella, we're here to help you, so accept the offer and let's kill this bastard!"

Bella kept shooing us, still focused on her now standing, opponent.

Rose continued, "Bella," she said slowly, "What do you want for us to do?"

"Help Edward," She said in a hurried tone.

We turned and saw Edward lying on the floor, smiling up at us. We helped lift him onto his feet.

I turned his head to look at the on-going battle between Chester and Bella. It was going so fast, I could barely concentrate. Bella would punch him and a millisecond later he was behind her and trying to kick her, then she'd whip around to slap him in the face, and he'd duck at just the right moment. It looked as if they were just dancing around each other, not touching once.

In a way, it was beautiful. In a tormented, ferocious, raging way….

I looked for Edward's reaction to this, and he was still smiling, nodding his head in silence.

"Are you feeling okay, Edward?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm just great...."

"You sound drunk. What exactly did Chester do to you?"

"Nothing at all…."

I stared down at him with one eyebrow raised. He smiled up at me in a daze and responded by closing his eyes, "I think I need to rest a bit."

"You're a vampire."

"Shh…I'm sleeping." He put a finger to his smiling lips.

I slowly put him back onto the floor and kneeled down beside him.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were still fighting. We had offered to help out Bella four times now, but she refused every time. She wanted to kill Chester all by herself. The problem was that they were pretty evenly matched in skill.

And so, the battle raged on....

"Bella, stop being stupid and let us help you kill the son of a bitch." Rose snapped.

Bella never took her eyes off her opponent. Chester aimed for her head and she ducked and aimed for his chest, "Never!"

Five times.

Chester blocked her punch and her fist cut through the open air.

And Edward was still "asleep".

**Bella POV:**

He was mine, he was all mine. It was inevitable, I was going to win. Chester was an idiot for even trying to challenge me. Yes, we had been fighting for ten minutes already without a single scratch on either one of us, but I knew that this would end with him wishing he had never touched me.

I reached out to grab his arm and he did a flip, putting him on the other side of the warehouse. He beckoned for me to move towards him, but as I did, he moved the other way, leaving us circling the other and slowly closing in the circle. Soon enough, we would be face to face.

As the circle came around, I caught a glimpse of Edward. He was lying on the floor in a heap, eyes closed. It seemed as if the suffering of torture had finally made him collapse into death, and although my smart side whispered to me that vampires cannot die so easily, my impulsive side screamed at the top of its lungs that Chester should be punished for his wrongdoing.

Once we were close enough to one another, I sprung into immediate action. Before Chester could even move an inch, I reached down and ripped off his (insert your choice of title for the male sex organ here) and threw it against the wall. I watched his face turn from an excited grin to a tortured surprise and before he could take it all in, I ripped off his right arm. Then his left arm, followed by his right leg. He fell to the floor, on his knees-excuse me- knee, and howled in agony. I circled around my prey for a moment and watched him, my lip curled in disgust for the creature before me.

"Please...no more. No more! Take Edward and go! I promise, I won't hurt you. Just don't kill me."

"Well, in that case," I said, grinning sweetly, "Alice, Rose," a look of hope flashed across his face, "You'd better start up a fire."

His hope vanished as he watched the two prepare his death bed of flames and ash. He knew he was done for.

"Unless you'd like to pull a Black Knight impression out at this point, maybe it's time to fess up. What did you do to Edward?"

He cleared his throat and attempted a British accent, "Well-"

And his other leg was ripped off.

He squealed in pain through clenched teeth.

"Would you like to try that again? There's not much to lose at this point. All you are now is a genderless stump with the ability to speak."

"If there's not anything to lose, then what's to gain here?"

"The happiness of knowing that you did some good to someone before your fiery end."

"Trust me, knowing would not do you any good," He grinned, most likely from remembering what he did to Edward, "So, when it all comes down to it, there's nothing I can do to stop you from killing me?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head with a mimicking grin, "Nothing at all."

"Then I'll just have to take our secret to the grave."

And with a final disgusting grin, his head was lost to the fire. I watched in a twisted revenge as the assorted parts of the evil being that once was Chester were blackened and destroyed by the hungry flames.

_Yes. __**Yes.**__ Finally._

**Edward POV:**

Although my eyes had been closed, I had heard everything that had happened. I heard Chester killed and although I did not hear exactly who killed him, I assumed it was Bella, Rosalie, and Alice working together. That would be the only way they could've defeated him.

I really was proud of the three of them. It must've taken them a while to come up with that plan. It seemed pretty elaborate from what I heard.

_I don't hear anything now. Just the fire. _

Then I suddenly heard a soft chuckle that was slowly growing. It was booming and strong, and was actually quite frightening. It sounded like one of those diabolical laughs from an old cartoon's villain when they had succeeded in their plan. Then I realized what it was.

Chester was alive.

It had to be. Who else could spawn up that fury into one long and never-ending sound?

I opened my eyes.

Before me was a large fire with burning body parts that I loosely recognized to be Chester. His body was immobile and definitely not alive.

But the laugh continued.

I turned towards the sound and saw Bella. She was screeching with laughter with her fists raised high in the air. She had the most unnerving look I've ever seen on a person. Her eyes were buggy and gaunt, her smile contorted into some strange shape I couldn't even recognize. It was beyond happiness, it was complete...euphoria!

After a few moments, Alice and Rose were by her side to...I'm not even sure if they knew what they needed to do! They must've been as shocked as I had been, otherwise they would've done something earlier. But, just as it had started, Bella's laughter died down to a soft chuckle again and she had finished. Rose and Alice remained at her side to confirm that she was okay.

"Let's go home." Her voice was tired and slightly raspy, but it still had that same Bella quality that I remembered.

I knew then and there that everything was going to be okay. Despite all that had happened over the past...however long it had been since things were normal between us all, things were going to get better soon. And I knew that as a fact.

* * *

None of you really believed the story would end like that, did you?

The second we got on the plane, no one would leave me alone about what had happened between me and Chester in the warehouse.

Suddenly images flooded my mind that I thought would never have to return. I remembered exactly what had happened between us, but I didn't want to think of it, let alone tell anyone. I remembered first of all what had happened right after I screamed. He had hit me with a crowbar to keep me from running away, not that he needed to; I was more than willing to do what he said after completely losing my resolve to live. Then he lifted me over his shoulders and carried me into that room that I later recognized as his bedroom when Bella, Alice, and Rose had been brought there. He threw me on the bed and had his way with me, not even trying to hold back. I screamed in agony as he continued to defile me in more ways that I can even describe in my own mind. He used cigarettes, baseball bats, and of course that one special crowbar of his.

The images overtook me, and although I was suffering from the memories on the inside, I doubted that anyone on the plane, including Bella, could even tell I was hurting.

I rushed to clear my mind, pressing a mental delete button. The three girls were staring at me in anticipated confusion. They must've noticed something; maybe I had less self-control than I thought I did. I knew they were still waiting for an answer, and I had to open my mouth and speak.

"I...um..erm...well...about that...I-" I stumbled nervously.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella chimed in.

"He hurt me."

"How?"

"Um..."

"Ed, you had bruises all over your body and you looked like hell, now tell us what happened!" Alice couldn't take my hesitation.

"Okay....He raped me. There it is."

Everyone was silent. I didn't imagine this kind of response. I figured they would be disgusted or something along that line, but they didn't say anything at all. They turned back to face forward and slowly drank it all in. Their minds were abuzz with their personal versions of what they imagined it would look like, and they were pretty sad attempts. Bella's mind, yet again was blank. I really wanted to know what she thought more than anyone else, but it wasn't like I could come out and ask her if she'd let me read her mind. That seemed pretty intrusive.

I stared into her eyes, looking for some sort of response. The first thought I got from her expression was that she was scared possibly. She might be worried that Chester would come back to haunt her. Maybe to harm her in some way like he harmed me. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I still wasn't sure if that was what she was feeling.

Finally she looked at me, and a smile flashed across her face. She leaned over the armrest and wrapped her arms around me. She started rocking us back and forth in a comforting gesture. Then she kissed me forehead and whispered into my ear:

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll protect you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**And there you have it folks, the end of the story. I'd like to give a shout out to all of those diehard fans who've taken time to review and help me along the way. **

**Do not fret, children, this may be the end of the story, but it is not the last chapter. I am currently writing an epilogue. And this will not be the end of my fanfiction career. In fact, it is just the beginning! I will most likely not write any more Twilight fanfictions, at least none as long as this one, maybe a few one chapter stories, or poems, but there will definitely be more stories from me. I am currently working on a Sweeney Todd fanfiction, a Pirates of the Caribbean fanficiton, a 21 jump street fanfiction, along with many others. Please look out for me in the future and recommend me to everyone you know!**

**Although I have nearly finished, reviews are especially important to me. I would like to know people's opinion on the ending to the story or even on the entire thing in general. Ideally, I'd like for every reader to review for this chapter, because I'm planning to write responses to all of the reviews in the Epilogue, but even around 10 or 15 would be amazing. I do know for a fact that I have over 75 people reading, so I can't imagine how that could be hard. I really would just like to know that all of my work on this story wasn't in vain, and that I actually have the skills for writing. **

**One last note (I promise), please read my other Twilight fanfiction, "The Jazzy Vampire". It was a partnership with my best friend and it is extremely funny. It's a parody of Twilight, but as you can tell, I like Twilight and I still enjoy writing it. My friend, on the other hand, does not care for Twilight and loves it as well. It's a win-win situation, I promise. PLEASE READ IT! **

**Enjoy!**


	19. Epilogue

**_Haha gotcha!_**

No, this is actually an author's note, but please keep reading because this is important. I haven't uploaded the epilogue yet because I'm waiting for more reviews on the last chapter. I honestly want to hear your opinions. This is my first real fanfiction, and I love getting reviews from you guys. If you want to talk about a certain thing that you liked about the story or a certain thing that you disliked, maybe you have some unanswered questions, or even a suggestion for my next fanfic that would be great.

Speaking of unanswered questions, yes I know I forgot about the babysitter thing. Since I never had a chance to pop it into the story, I guess I can just say it here. I considered having you guys guess on a poll or something but you guys are kinda lazy about it and I figured the babysitter was obvious. It was Jacob. It was actually gonna be a cute little chapter about him and Renessme bonding and whatnot, but it didn't happen. If you guys ask, maybe I'll write it and post it as a bonus chapter.

Thank you so much for reading my mediocre story that took me forever to update! I love you all for your support and loyalty! I'm telling you guys, the epilogue is looking great so far and I've even gotten a friend to check it out beforehand (which I've never done) who also thinks it's hilarious. Please review the last chapter! Here, I'll even give you a bonus: if you review the story on the last chapter, I'll send you a hint as to what the epilogue is about (it's not really a spoiler, it's the first thing said)and I'll include your review in my review response board for the epilogue! And if I get enough reviews, I'll throw in that bonus chapter, and if you guys want it, make the epilogue a little more steamy.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

REVIEW DAMMIT!

Love, Amber Hart :)


End file.
